Fifteen and up
by Samhoku
Summary: This is when the 'gang' is 15 and up. Dill is fifteen years old, Tommy is sixteen, Kimmy is sixteen, Chuckie is Eighteen, Angelica and Susie are nineteen, Lil and Phil are seventeen. Pairings: Chucke X Angelica, Dill X Lil, Tommy X Kimmy, Susie X Phil. (I think thats everyone) Rated T for safety.
1. Bad to the Bone

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Dill was singing _bad to the bone_ and standing on his bed with a hair brush. Tommy was videoing secretly and trying not to laugh at his younger brother. Chuckie, however, failed. He burst into laughter and fell into the opened, causing Tommy to face palm.

Dill stopped then grinned at them, "Hello, would be spies! I, Dill the Magnificent, shall destroy you both!" Dill leapt off the bed and chased Tommy and Chuckie out of the hall. They ran into the girls on accident. Tommy and Chuckie hid behind Angelica, Susie, Kimmy, and Lil. Phil looked at Dill as he skidded to a stop. Dill screamed like a women and tried to cover his bare chest, "Don't look at meh!"

Angelica laughed loudly and mockingly, "Dill you moron! What where you doing this time?"

Dill gave her a wide eyed look, "I was singing an oldies song on my bed with a hairbrush, Tommy caught it on film."

Angelica appeared disturbed, "Pickles, you have issues."

Dill winked at his cousin, "That my friend, I already knew." He pointed both index fingers at her then walked away, "I am gonna find a shirt."

Angelica said dryly, "Please do. It would make us all happy."

Kimmy had covered her eyes and asked, "Is it over?"

Tommy attempted not to laugh, "Yes, Kimmy, its over now."

"That video tape, could be perfect blackmail if we ever need a favor from Dill." Phil commented with a mischievous grin.

Susie shook her head, "Dill would do just about anything you asked him, as long as it isn't illegal."

Dill came out and cocked his head, "Who said I have never done anything illegal? I hotwired a car once, doesn't anyone remember that? Oh, and that motorcycle. That was wicked awesome."

Lil crossed her arms over her chest, "You shouldn't have done that, Dill. It was dangerous and wrong."

Dill made his hand mock Lil, "I got away with it, didn't I?" He walked past them then out the door, "You are all party poopers."

"Uh, not to sound stupid, but does that mean we poop at parties?" Phil asked with a dull expression on his face.

Chuckie sighed and commented in an awkward voice as he cleaned his glasses, "Um, it means that you don't like to do anything fun, or in Dill's case, dangerous."

Chuckie replaced his own glasses then took Angelica's cleaning them, "Your glasses are dirty, its making me crazy."

Angelica tried to take them back, "Finster! Hand em over." She held out her hand and moved her fingers in and out.

Chuckie finished then handed them back, "There, thats better."

Angelica glared at Chuckie then put them back on her face, "Thank you, Finster." She walked away and called over to Susie, Lil, and Kimmy, "Come on girls, we have a mall to go to."

* * *

Dill walked back inside and sneaked up on Tommy. He jumped on his brother's back, trying to get him in a strangle hold, "Hand over the tape!"

Tommy yelped and stumbled forward, catching his balance then choking, "Get off of me, Dill. I gave it to the girls!" Tommy had handed it to Kimmy when they had left.

Dill's eyes zoned, "The girls are going to watch that? I must stop the insanity!" He jumped off Tommy's back and ran down the street towards the houses. He stopped at each house, determined to find the girls and that tape.

Tommy choked and breathed in large gasps of air, "I am so glad that he hasn't turned into a crazed murderer yet."

Chuckie commented dryly, "Yet is the key word in that sentence."

Phil picked his nose, not paying attention to the conversation. He produced a booger and showed it to them, "Haha, Look guys! I have found a booger!"

Chuckie and Tommy appeared disturbed, "Yup, that would be a booger."


	2. Killing the tape

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Dill tried to find the house he was looking for. He searched and searched until he found that it was at Kimmy's house. He opened a window and sneaked in, he creeped behind the couch and listened as he seemed to be singing in a tone deaf manner.

Kimmy giggled, "Dill is crazy." She was holding back hysterical laughter.

Angelica snorted with amusement, "Oh yeah, this could be used as blackmail. Big time."

Susie said uncertainly, "I think we should give it to Dill, that would be the right thing to do." She looked at Lil, "What do you think, Lil?"

Lil said without thinking, "I think Dill has been weight lifting." She covered her mouth and blushed bright red.

Susie and Angelica both grinned at the blushing girl, none of them knowing that Dill's face was the same color behind the couch they where sitting on.

Dill tried to scoot out of the living room before the girls noticed but Kimmy stood up and saw him, "DILL PICKLES WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Dill stood up, his face wasn't red anymore, "I...was coming to ask nicely for the tape. My previous plan was to knock you all out with this blunt object," He held up a flashlight, "And take the tape."

Susie put her chin on her fist and raised an eyebrow at Dill, "I will give you the tape, after you tell me how much you heard."

Dil shrugged as if it where no big deal, "I heard Lil say that she figured I was working out. Can I have the tape now?"

Lil's face went cherry red all over again and she covered her face with her hands.

Susie pulled the tape out and handed it to Dil, "Here ya go."

Dill saluted Susie, "Thank you, Miss Carmichel." He walked out of the house then yelled back at them, "A window is opened in the kitchen, if anyone wants to know. You also need a new lock for it, a more complex one."

* * *

Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil watched with disturbed expressions as Dill killed the tape with a sledge hammer.

Tommy gently took it away when Dill had finished killing the tape, "Its dead now Dill, you don't need to kill it anymore."

Chuckie cleaned up the tape, "May it rest in peace." He threw it away.

Phil found another booger then ate it, "Mmm, salty."

Chuckie gagged and ran to the trashcan, cleaning his stomach of his lunch.

Dill stared at Phil in a vacant manner, "Wow, that was really gross. And cool, but gross."

Lil came into the garage and called Phil, "Phil, mom says its dinner time." She wouldn't look at Dill.

Phil nodded then showed Lil a booger, "Look, Lillian, I found a booger!"

Lil wrinkled her nose, "Ew, put the booger away, Philip."

Phil looked at the booger, shrugged, then ate it.

Lil's eyes bugged and she looked away, "Ewwwww, Philip!"

Chuckie dry heaved and ran into the bathroom again.

Dill sneaked up on Lil and jumped on her back, gaining a piggyback ride, "Hiya Lil!"

Lil squeaked and took a step forward to catch her balance, catching Dill's legs to keep him up, "Are you crazy?!"

Dill raised an eyebrow, "Did you really just figure that out?"

Lil tilted her head up to look at Dill, "You are really light for a guy."

Dill laughed then got down, "Whatever, crazy chick." He walked away and Lil tripped him. Dill hop/skipped and caught his balance, grinning, "Nice try, crazy chick."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Crazy witch."

Lil growled and chased Dill around the garage, "Get back here you crazy, alien loving, freak!"

Dill kept just out of reach, "That hurts." He patted where his heart would be, dramatically, "Right there, a shot to the heart."

Phil rolls his eyes and said, "Come on Lil, we should get back before mom comes to get us."


	3. Scarred

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

"How was your day today, kiddos?" Betty asked her kids as they ate.

Phil commented, "Lil and Dill have been tormenting each other, I watched Dill ferociously kill a tape of himself with a sledge hammer. I am really glad none of us have ever made him mad enough to kill us."

Betty looked disturbed, "Alrighty then." She looked at Lil, "Hon, why are you blushing?"

Lil squeaked, "Me? Blushing? I'm not blushing." She ate her food, her head ducked down.

Betty shook her head then resumed eating, "Right, don't understand my own kids sometimes."

Lil finished her food then stood up, "I am going to the mall with Angelica and Susie. Angelica is going to come get me."

Betty nodded then said, "You kids have fun, don't get into any trouble."

* * *

Angelica, Susie, and Lil where in a dress store, looking at dresses. Lil saw Dill and hid behind Angelica, "What is Dill doing here?"

Dill was sitting outside the girls dressing rooms with Tommy, a bored expression on both their faces.

Susie walked up to them and smiled, "Hey guys, what are you two doing in a dress store?"

Tommy looked at Susie, "Mom wanted us to come with her and Kimmy, they are both trying on dresses. I don't know why."

Dill said in a mystical voice, "I think its because something stole mom's brain and gave her one of an teenaged girl."

"I can hear you Dill." Misses Pickles said from the dressing room.

Angelica came over with a few dresses and went into the changing room, "Hello idiots."

Tommy gave his cousin a patronizing smile, "Hello cousin."

Lil had a pile of dresses that Angelica had given to her and walked into the dressing room, "Hello Tommy, Dill." She closed the door and started trying things on.

Dill couldn't help himself, "Have you been changed into an alien as well, Lil? You haven't spoken civilly to me in quite some time." He grinned when he heard Lil use a curse word.

Lil called for Angelica, "Angie, uh, I need help with this dress!"

Angelica came out in a dress and into Lil's stall. A few minutes later Angelica brought Lil out in a strapless dress, "How does she look?"

Dill studied Lil as she started to blush, "Without the brick red face, very pretty."

Lil scowled at Dill and he hid behind Tommy, squeaking, "Save me."

Tommy shook his head, "Sorry man, you are on your own."

Susie shook her head then looked at Kimmy when she came out, "You look good, Kimmy."

Kimmy smiled, "Thanks." She looked down at her purple dress, "I like it."

Dill gave Tommy a patronizing grin, "Do you like it T?"

Tommy punched Dill in the shoulder, causing the younger boy to crawl into the stall with his mom.

"DILL!"

"I AM SCARRED!" Dill screamed as he crawled out. He sat by the bench and rocked, his eyes glazed over, "I wanna go home now."

Lil laughed outright and shook her head, going back into her stall to get changed.


	4. The 'I am dead' trick

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**My Comments: I am thankful for the reviews I have received. I am trying my best to keep them all in character. I know guys like Phil. xD  
**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Dill stood on his head and 'walked' out of the car, which proved to be a difficult task, "This was easier when I was smaller." He gave Tommy a grin, "You liked Kimmy's dress."

Kimmy ignored them and got out of the car, walking down the street towards her own house, "See you two weirdo's later."

Dill's eyes zoned, "No Kimmy! Don't leave me with my brother, he's gonna kill me!" Dill watched as Kimmy kept walking, "Traitor."

Tommy waited for Dill to stand the right way then grabbed him in a headlock, "Come, I am resorting to the worst torture of all."

"Torture? Awesome! Water torture? Tickle torture?" Dill was very excited about the prospect of torture.

"Dummy Bear Torture." Tommy replied with an evil grin.

"NOOOOOO" Dill squirmed and tried to escape, "The inhumanity!" Dill went limp and Tommy dragged him inside.

"Sorry Dill, I am not falling for the 'i am dead' trick." Tommy backed up into the house and past the kitchen where Lil, Phil, and Angelica where, "Ignore us."

Lil looked disturbed, "Did you kill Dill?" She poked her head out and watched as Tommy set Dill up and turned on the TV. Dill yelled and tried to jump over the couch. Tommy grabbed the back of Dill's shirt, pulling him back down unto the couch.

Lil appeared bored, "Never mind, he isn't dead." She walked back in and leaned on the counter, "So, Angelica, how long do you think until Kimmy and Chuckie come back."

Angelica shrugged, "Dunno, don't care." She looked into her tea and narrowed her eyes when she saw floaters, "Phil..."

Phil said defensively, "What, I was thirsty!" He dodged Angelica when she took a swing at his head.

Lil sighed and shook her head. A few moments later she heard a thump and saw Dill run into the kitchen and climbed unto the counter, then he continued his exodus to the top of the Refrigerator, "Dill, What are you doing?"

Dill put a finger to his lips, "Sush, Tommy will be in here any minutes, don't blow my hiding spot." He became silent as the grave when Tommy came into the kitchen.

Angelica was texting someone on her phone, "Tommy, Dill is on the fridge."

Dill looked at his cousin in disbelief and jumped off the fridge, taking off out the door and down the street, "You will never take me alive!"

Tommy bolted after his brother, "I will eventually catch you Dill Pickles!" He stopped for a moment and chuckled, "I just realized how ironic that name is...dill...pickles. Bahahaha." Tommy resumed chasing his brother after his moment of humor.

Angelica shook her head, "I swear, my own family is crazy."

Phil crossed his eyes at Angelica, "Look Angie, there are two of you."

Angelica looked at Phil then back at her phone, resuming texting, "Thats nice Phil. Chuckie won't leave me alone, I have to get over to the Java Lava. Talk to you weirdo's later."

* * *

Angelica walked in and was greeted with an apron on her head, "Thanks Finster." She put the apron on and tied it, "What do ya need?" Angelica lifted the counter and walked in.

Chuckie pointed to the back, "Could you please do the dishes, I have been banned from touching glass and sharp things in the water for a month."

Angelica huffed, "But I just got my nails manicured!" She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Chuckie shot a look over his shoulder, "Angelica, no one cares." He had gotten slightly more outspoken as he got older.

Angelica huffed again and stormed into the back room. She stuck her hands in the water and started cleaning the dishes, "Finster...Stupid boy."

Chuckie burned himself with the coffee and yelped, catching the cup before it fell and dancing a weird little dance, waving his hand around, "Oh, that hurt that hurt that hurt." He stuck his hand in the ice then ended up with an ice cube stuck to his skin, "Crud." He went into the back and stuck his hand in the water so the cube would come off, "Hello Angelica."

Angelica looked at Chuckie for a long time then shook her head, "Finster, you are pathetic."

Chuckie snapped, "Would it kill you to call me by my real name?" He turned and walked out of the back room, going to serve some more people.

* * *

Susie was studying for some college courses, she rubbed her hand on her face and muttered, "This is like Greek to me." Susie heard her phone buzz and she flipped it opened, looking at a text from Phil. He sent her a picture of a booger he had gotten.

Susie sighed and face palmed, she texted him back, 'I am immensely proud of you.' She returned to her studying, Phil had been a semi-welcoming distraction, that is, until she saw the booger. Then he was an annoying distraction.

She heard her phone buzz again and she opened it, looking at the next text. Susie shook her head and closed it, not replying to that one. He had been describing how he had gotten it out.

Susie heard the phone ring and she answered it, "Hello? Goodbye Phil." She hung up then the doorbell rang.

Susie walked downstairs and threw opened the door, glaring up at Phil, "Whaddya need?"

Phil gave her a bright smile and said, "I meant to send that text to Dill, but he wasn't answering his phone. Do you know what happened to him?"

Susie looked over her shoulder, "Yeah, he is hiding out in here. Tommy was trying to torture him."

* * *

Kimmy sat upside down on her bed and looked around at her room. She had finally redecorated it to her tastes. Kimmy looked at all the Japanese things with joy. She rolled off her bed then tied up her boots, getting ready to go outside. Kimmy felt her phone vibrate and she read the message: 'KIMMY ANGELICA IS MAKIN ME CRAZY COME RESCUE ME!'

Kimmy smiled then told him she was on her way, she walked out the door and down the street. Kimmy froze then walked back inside, getting her purse then returning on her exodus to the Java Lava.

She got there to a familiar sight, Angelica and Chuckie arguing. Chuckie had become strong willed and Angelia was hotheaded.

"You are such an awkward moron!"

"At least I am nice to people!"

"I am nicer then I was!"

"Doesn't count for much."

Kimmy sighed and walked over, she put her hand on Chuckie's chest and pushed him back a couple of steps and placed a hand on Angelica's shoulder to keep her from taking a swing at Chuckie, "Okay, you both need to stop. Chuckie, go do the cash register, Angelica you serve people, I will wash dishes when needed and serve people when needed."


	5. Adopting Dil

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**My Comments: Wow, this chapter is gonna be tough.  
**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Dill was on his knee's begging Susie, "Please, don't send me home! You can adopt me, I can live here! You are legally an adult! I could be your kid!"

Susie raised an eyebrow at the younger boy, "I don't want to be responsible for your behavior. And you have to go home, if you don't, I will call your mother and have her come get you."

Dill sighed and said with sadness, "I am sure you will be invited to my funeral."

Susie appeared unimpressed, "Yep, I am sure I will. Goodbye Dill." She gently set him outside the door and shut it.

Dill walked down the road towards his own house, "I wonder what my funeral will be like. Will anyone miss me? Tommy probably won't. He would be in jail, a murderer. My own brother."

He saw Lil and attached himself to her arm, "Lil! Tommy is gonna kill me, please don't let him!"

Lil shook her arm and tried to detach Dill, "Get off of me. I am sure you are kidding."

Seconds later Tommy hugged Dill, "Dill! We where worried, mom was so happy when Susie called and said that you where with her. I was afraid that you ran away to the circus or something."

Dill stood there awkwardly and gave Lil a pitiful glance, "Tommy, please let go of me."

Tommy released Dill then said, "Hi Lil, where is Phil? Hey, are we all still hanging out tonight at Chuckies?"

Lil nodded and said, "The girls are going to be with Kimmy and all of you boys are going to be with Chuckie."

Tommy nodded then smiled, "See you and Phil later then. Come on Dill, lets go eat dinner."

* * *

Angelica was happy when she drove back home to her own house. She went into her room and collapsed on her bed. Angelica winced and looked at the bruises on her arms, "Stupid Darrel. Maybe Tommy would cream him for me if I asked. But I don't wanna ask." She covered up her arms and set her chin on her knees. Angelica closed her eyes then burst into tears, she picked up her phone and called Susie, "S-s-Susie? I need you to come over."

A few minutes later Susie came in and sat on the bed, "Angelica, are you alright?" Angelica put her head on Susie's shoulder and cried.

"Darrel has been hitting me, I thought he loved me." Angelica looked at Susie, "I didn't wanna be one of those women you see on TV that are attached to an abusive husband, I don't wanna boyfriend like Darrel."

Susie sighed and put her arm around Angelica, "Its alright, Angie. Just break up with him!"

Angelica wailed, "Its not that simple!" She curled up into a ball on her side and sobbed, "I want someone to beat him up, but I don't wanna ask Tommy."

Susie was quiet for a few moments, "Chuckie has been taking kick boxing with Kimmy, I am sure he would do it."

Angelica shook her head, "No, Chuckie would get hurt. I don't want Finster to get hurt. Don't tell anyone I said that."

Susie set her chin on her hand and thought for a long time, "If he hurts you again, come to my house. Or go to Tommy's, he is protective of you."

Angelica sighed and seemed to have fallen asleep.

Susie shook her head then texted Tommy, 'We all need to have a meeting, without Angelica. Its about Angelica's safety.'

Less then a minute later she received a text, 'The tree house? At around...2:00PM? Tomorrow is Sunday, we will be out of church by then. I think, if memory serves me right, you will be out too. Then we can talk?'

Susie smiled and knew that Tommy wanted to know what was up with his cousin, 'Excellent. I am at Angie's house, she cried till she fell asleep. Its really bad.'

Tommy texted back a few seconds later, 'I forwarded the text to everyone but Angie, see you tomorrow Susie.'


	6. Spy on the girls

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**My Comments: This is going slowly...  
**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Tommy showed up at Chuckies house along with Dill, they both where invited in by Chuckie. Chuckie said, "Everyone else is already here, they are in my room." Then he had a concerned expression, "Do you think Angelica will be alright?"

Tommy looked uncertain, "I don't know. I guess we will find out tomorrow."

Dill walked into the bedroom and tackled Phil, "PHILIP!"

Phil yelped and tried to roll away from Dill with no success, "Get offa me Dill!"

Tommy and Chuckie both had a good laugh at Phil's expense then Tommy pulled Dill off of Phil, "We all know you are a hyper monkey, but try to tone it down a bit."

Dill sat down and tried to be serious, "Being serious is so difficult, how do you do it?"

Tommy sighed then shook his head, "Never mind, Dill. Be yourself."

Dill danced around, "Express yourself." Dill walked on his hands, "Like me!"

Phil comments as he picked a scab on his arm, "Expressing yourself isn't always a good thing."

Chuckie says dryly, "Yeah, especially for you, Phil. You express yourself to your girlfriends and the next day they magically don't want to be your girlfriend anymore."

Phil shook his head, "I am a master of break ups. I no longer have mental breakdowns. Dill, your breakdown was funny."

Dill grinned, "I did it that way on purpose. The girl thought I was sad without her then it made her happy. I was fine with it, she scared me." Dill looked towards the door then said matter of factly, "And the fact that we are being video taped hasn't phased me at all."

Chuckie, Tommy, and Phil all looked towards the door and heard hysterical giggles come out of Lil and Kimmy.

Dill walked out with his arms in front of him, "I am a scary Zomb-" He fell over with a funny expression on his face and squeak, "Kimmy! That wasn't necessary."

Chuckie tried to hold back laughter without success, Tommy was struggling as well.

Phil shook his head and picked the stiff Dill up, "Its okay man, those two obviously haven't been kicked there before."

Dill winced and sat up slowly, "Oh, man that didn't feel good."

Tommy poked his head out and looked down at the girls, "Kimmy, Lil, could you find something better to do?"

Kimmy smiled at Tommy, "We are bored, we played two board games, cleaned my room, arranged my stuffed animals, and made a scrapbook."

Tommy shut the door in her face and then sat by Chuckie, "So, what are we going to do?"

"Spy on the girls?" Phil suggested.

* * *

15 minutes later...

"Which guy do you like better, Lil? Tommy, Dill, or Chuckie?" Kimmy asked as she was doing Lil's nails.

Lil sighed, "Why do you want to know so bad?"

Kimmy smiled and said, "I am your friend, I want to know."

Lil half smiled then admitted, "Dill, I didn't like him at first, when I was 11 and he was 9, but now he...is a bit funnier and not as weird."

Kimmy looked surprised, "I thought for sure you would say Chuckie or something."

"Nah, I think Ang likes Chuck." Lil commented and blew on her nails.

"Who do you like, Kim?" Lil asked as she started to do Kimmy's nails.

Kimmy admitted in a quiet voice, "Tommy. He has always been nice to me and I never feel weird around him."

Lil nodded then grinned, "I think Susie and Phil like each other, but you can never tell with either of them."

Dill had stayed back in Chuckie's room, not wanting to spy on the girls. He found the puzzle of an alien much more interesting.

Phil, Chuckie, and Tommy where all surprised by the admitting and the new information. They sneaked back into Chuckies room.

Dill looked from each shocked face to the next, "So, what did you find out?"


	7. Beating the abuser

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**My Comments: Going to the next morning, that way it will be slightly easier. (on my poor brain)  
**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

It was after both church services and Tommy, Dill, Lil, Susie, Kimmy, Chuckie, and Phil where all in the tree house sitting in a semi-circle.

"So, I wanted to tell all of you about something going on with Ang." Susie said, instantly catching the whole group's attention. Well, everyone but Phil, who was only sorta listening.

"Everyone remember Darrel? Yes? Well, he has been hitting Angelica." Susie said as she leaned back on the wall, "She showed me the bruises on her arms."

It was dead silent then Dill asked in a angry voice, "Why would he hit Angelica? Sure, she is kinda cranky sometimes...but why would someone want to hit her?"

"I say we go over and cream him." Tommy said with the same anger as Dill.

Phil listened to everyone and commented, "I am sure I could beat his head off of something hard, but I am not sure if that is legal."

Chuckie asked, "How can we keep Angelica safe?" He looked worried, "What if Darrel does something worse to her? She would never tell us."

Kimmy had covered her mouth and appeared horrified then angry, "We should all gang up on him and beat the living tar out of him."

Lil waved her arm around enthusiastically, "I am with Kimmy on this one!"

Susie listened and waited until all of them where silent, "I think Tommy, Dill, and Chuckie should confront him about it. I will talk to Angelica about having someone with her all the time. That way Darrel can't hit her or get to her without any of us knowing. That would mean that myself, Kimmy, or Lil will have to be spending the night 24/7 at Angelica's house. And guys, this means you will have to walk her home, ride in the car with her, go to the mall with her. Literally everywhere." She received a text and read it, "Angelica is on her way over, she broke up with Darrel today."

Around 10 minutes later Angelica climbed up and then plopped herself next to Susie, being quieter then usual. Susie asked, "How did it go, Angelica?"

Angelica shrugged, "I guess it went alright. He hit me...oh. These guys know this, right?"

Susie nodded with concern etched on her face, "Yeah, they know."

Chuckie asked with a hurt voice, "Why didn't you tell us, Angie?"

Angelica snapped, "Don't call me Angie, Finster. And I didn't tell anyone cause I was afraid of Darrel. And I didn't want any of you people in jail, even if I could see Phil in a jail cell."

"Should I be insulted?" Phil asked, tilting his head from side to side.

Chuckie nodded once then started to climb down the ladder, "Come on Tommy, Dill, we have a jerk to talk to."

Tommy climbed down then Dill turned and addressed the group, "If I don't make it out alive, make sure to have roses and nice place cards at my funeral." Tommy pulled his brother down with him and then they where on their way to Darrel's house.

* * *

Dill knocked on the door and thought, _I wonder why they always want me to be the scape goat._ Darrel opened the door and looked at Dill, "What do you want, pickles?"

Dill tried his best to tune out his mind, "We are here to talk about the way you are treating my cousin, Angelica."

Darrel's glared at Dill and crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah, I have hit Angelica. What are you going to do about it?"

Dill hid behind Tommy and squeaked, "He is gonna beat you up."

Darrel walked towards Tommy, "Yeah? Hit me then."

Tommy glanced at Chuckie then punched Darrel in the gut, kicked him where it hurt, then kicked him behind the knees, making him fall.

Dill jumped on Darrel's back, keeping him down, "Stay down, punk."

Chuckie said in a dark voice to Darrel, "Let me make this very clear, if you ever touch Angelica again, we will all come after you, we will let Phil knock your skull in, and we will let Kimmy rip you to pieces and burn whats left."

Dill gave Chuckie a goofy grin, "I had no idea you could be so violent."

Darrel glared right back at Chuckie, "You haven't even done anything to me, Finster. You let Tommy and Dill do it for you."

Chuckie crossed his arms over his chest, "You don't want to cross me or Kimmy at this point."

Darrel snorted and commented to Dill, "You are still a freak."

Dill raises an eyebrow and returns a comment, "And you seem to have forgotten who has you pinned. I could do any number of things to you. Bite you, eat you, tear out your eyeballs and eat them, rip out your hair, remove your fingernails. You are the special stupid, I like special stupid, they are easy to destroy."


	8. Drafted into service

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**My Comments: *mutters quietly to self* No idea what to do, gonna go on a whim and an idea from my wonderful sister.  
**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Angelica glared daggers at Lil as she came in with a suitcase, "You are all staying with me in week intervals? You first, Kimmy, then Susie? I am not a baby, I don't need to be babysat!"

Phil set Lil's sports stuff in the room, "Angelica, what will you do if Darell comes back and says," Phil clasped his hands in a begging motion and mimicked Darrels voice, "Angelica, I love you so much, take me back!?"

Angelica looked happy and sighed, "I would take him back."

Phil and Lil exchanged a glance and Lil said, "Yeah, I am so staying."

Angelica crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from them, "Why is it so bad that I still love Darrel?"

"You mean besides the fact he has hit you?" Phil asked with a worried expression.

Angelica wailed, "I am so confused!" She ran upstairs and slammed the door.

Phil shook his head and walked out, "She is eighteen and still acts like she is 13." He felt Lil's soccer ball bounce off the back of his head. Phil knew that was supposed to be punishment.

Angelica wiped the makeup off her face to keep it from running then hid in her closet from Lil. Lil opened the closet and said quietly, "Angelica? You know we just want to see you safe right?"

Angelica nodded and said in a sad voice, "I know." She pushed her hair out of her eyes and grabbed her scalp, "I am just do confused. Phil is right, I would take him back. Not for loving me, not for hitting me, but because I feel like I should."

Lil sat next to Angelica in the closet, "I was being hit by my boyfriend. That is the guy who Dill nearly killed, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember Dill spent the night in jail, I didn't know why though." Angelica replied and set her head on her knees, "Dill really likes you, he captures me and tortures me by telling me how much he likes you."

Lil blushed, "I like him too, but sometimes he weirds me out." She set her chin on her fist.

Angelica chuckled, "Phil almost killed Dill once, he was trying to be a peeping tom. I seem to remember when Dill came back with a black eye and said that he had run into a pole."

Lil's face when from pink to bright red, "Angelica, was I supposed to know this?"

"Probably not, but Dill tortured me. He gets whatever I serve him." Angelica growled then she crawled out of the closet, "I am gonna call Finster and get him to bring over some food, or somethin."

Angelica picked up her homeline phone then dialed Chuckie's number, saying in a preppy voice, "Hey, Chuckie! No...I don't need anything...Why can't I call you Chuckie? Alright, fine! I was wondering if you could pick up some food and bring it for me and Lil? Thanks!" Angelica hung up and then asked Lil curiously, "Why does Chuckie...I mean, Finster, do what I ask him? I mean, he is not like Harold who practically worships me, but..."

Lil shook her head and smiled, "You will figure it out eventually."

* * *

"Please adopt me Susie?"

"No Dill." Susie answered and walked by the boy who was begging, "And what did you do this time?"

"Kimmy wants to take me to the mall, last time I went with them I was forced to do my hair, nails, toenails, and to wear a dress." Dill gave Susie the best pitiful expression he could muster, "I was humiliated Susie! Humiliated I say!"

Susie looked at the fifteen year old boy, "That was two years ago. Can you say no to Kimmy or Lil anymore?"

Dill had a guilty expression, "No, I can't. Each time I start to I think they might start crying, then I feel bad. But I still want you to adopt me, you would be an awesome mom."

Susie said dryly, "I am flattered." She put her hand on Dill's head and moved him out of the way, "I need to get to the college, Dill. You don't want to live here, My own mother gets palpitations when she sees my house, 'Susie, why are their clothes on the floor?', Well I didn't have the chance to wash them. 'Well why not?', I was doing MY HOMEWORK!" Susie yelled in an antagonized voice and threw her backpack aggressively in the back of the car before climbing in to the front of her car and driving way."

Dill stuck his hands in his pockets and shook his head, "She is one crazy chick." He turned and bumped into Kimmy. He screamed and jumped backwards, "Oh, yo. Hi Kim."

Kimmy crossed her arms over her chest, "My name is Kimmy, and hello. Are you coming or not? I am taking Lil and Angelica as well, so I am also taking Chuckie. Lil, Ang, and I are getting dresses for the prom. My mom says that either you, Tommy, or Chuckie have to come. I pick you and Chuckie."

Dill placed his hand over his heart, "Its so nice to be loved, but I will have to decline from such an wonderful offer."

"You still aren't bent out of shape about the dress thing two years ago are you?"

"It was humiliating!" Dill shouted and put his hands over his face, "I normally wouldn't care." He appeared thoughtful, "Why do I care?"

Kimmy grabbed Dill's arm and dragged him behind her, "Come on, little Dill."

"I am freaking taller then you!" Dill said as he was being dragged into combat by someone 4 inches smaller.

"Just because you hit a growth spurt and I stopped growing." Kimmy glared at Dill then dragged him over to Chuckie.

"So, Dill, you have been drafted into service as well?" Chuckie asked with a depressed expression, "I got Angelica some food and now we are helping them dress shop. I invited Ang to the prom, and now I am stuck."

* * *

Tommy passed the basketball to Phil and said, "I know you have a thing for Susie."

Phil caught it and ignored Tommy, completely changing the subject, "How do you think Angelica is doing?"

Tommy dropped the subject and stole the ball from Phil, "I think she will be fine, we just need to keep her away from Darrel."

"Easier said then done." Phil commented, catching the ball as it went through the hoop, "Dill is still growing, doesn't that disturb you? He is taller then you and Kimmy, getting taller then me, and is almost taller then Angelica and Chuckie. He is huge! Either that, or we are all short."

Tommy shrugged, "It doesn't bother me. Figures he would get the tall gene from mom's uncle's side." He stole the ball from Phil, "Being short isn't so bad, you get a good part in basketball teams."

Phil stole the ball back then threw it in the hoop, they both stopped and stared as a car drove by with Dill's face pressed against the side, screaming.

Tommy shook his head, "Looks like Dill has been drafter into service, again."


	9. Dil is here to lie

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**My Comments: I had spelling errors...Oh well, I have something to go off of now.  
**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Dill and Chuckie both tried to sneak from the dress shop for the third time in the last two hours. Kimmy caught them and pulled them back in, "Chuckie, mom said that you had to tell me if the dress was appropriate or not, Dill is here to lie to us."

Dill snorted, "Yeah, I got you to wear a dress that made you look like a Banana. Yet you still want my advice?"

Kimmy made Dill sit down, "Yes, you may be seated. Now presenting, Angelica!"

Angelica came out in a long, flowing, princess dress, "I feel like a beau-u-u-tiful princess." She spun a couple of times then caught herself on Kimmy, "Now I feel dizzy. How do I look Finster?...The C finster."

Chuckie pointed at himself and spoke as if explaining to a child, "Me, Chuckie. You Angelica."

Angelica said dryly, "Thank you Finster, now how does it look?"

Chuckie tilted his head and answered truthfully, "You look like a giant marshmallow."

Angelica raised an eyebrow then turned and walked back in, "Next dress."

Lil came out in a knee length pink dress, "I feel funny."

Dill grinned, not able to help himself, "You look funny."

Lil looked over at Dill with a growl, "Oh, I do, do I? Your face is gonna look awful funny in a moment."

Kimmy face palmed then said, "Lil, get changed and make sure the guys don't leave. I am going to try on some dresses."

Lil went back in and got changed into her normal jeans and layered t-shirt. She came out and plopped herself down next to Chuckie and Dill, "Tommy and Phil are coming, correct?"

Dill held up his phone and squinted at the text, "Yup, they are both on their way. And so is Susie, she is getting out early." His eyes got big and he looked at Lil, "What if it isn't them, what if its an alien that has eaten them and used the skin as a disguise like in _Doctor Who."_

"The Slythian? Dill, they are not real." Lil said with an irritated voice. She looked away then looked back at Dill, he had a gas mask on, "Dill, what are you doing?"

"Are you my mummy?" Dill said in a curious child voice.

Lil took the mask off, "Stop being stupid." She put the mask down on the bench and glared at him, "And that isn't funny, thanks to you getting me obsessed with the Doctor, I now have nightmares about that episode."

Dill cackled and gave her an innocent smile, "I thought it was hilarious. You screamed and almost killed Tommy. The grip you had on my brothers neck was extremely tight, his face was going blue."

Lil stomped on Dill's foot, making him yelp and give her a betrayed expression, "You abuse me, Lil. Man abuse, I wonder if there is such thing."

Susie walked in and ruffled Dill's hair, "Hey, Dill." She walked around the store, getting some clothes off the racks then going into a changing room, "How are you guys and gals doing?"

Dill huffed and commented, "I still want you to adopt me."

"Ain't happening."

Chuckie tried not to laugh and he looked at Tommy and Phil when they came in, "I am guessing you haven't come to rescue us?"

Tommy handed Chuckie and Dill some sodas, "No, but we came to help the girls as well. Only, we did it willingly."

Chuckie took the soda and said happily, "Thank you, Tommy." He started to drink it, "This makes it somewhat better."

Lil asked Dill, "Can I have a sip of your soda?" She tilted her head.

Dill shrugged, not caring, "Sure." He handed it to her then asked, "Do you backwash? Then I might care."

Lil grinned, "No, but I have cooties." She took a large drink.

Dill took the cup back when she handed it to him, "It may come as a huge surprise to you, Slythian girl, but I have been on Dats."

"Dats? Dats...oh, Dates." Lil shook her head and looked at Kimmy when she came out, "Ohh, you look nice in black."

Tommy looked at the ceiling, trying not to think about how nice Kimmy looked, "Yeah, Kim, you look real nice. Beautiful..."

Chuckie glared at Tommy and dragged him out, saying to him, "Break my little sisters heart, and I will...I will...uh...you will be very sorry that you did."

Tommy held up his hands in a sign of surrender, "Yeah, I won't hurt Kimmy, I promise."


	10. Doctor Fangirl

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**My Comments: Dunno where to go with the story from here, working it out in my brain.  
**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

When the dress shopping was over they all went to the food court and where eating dessert. Phil was on his third ice cream cone, "Nom nom nom, this is delicious!"

Lil slowly looked over at her brother, "Good, I hope it tastes just as good when it comes up later."

Phil looked at his cone and said in a depressed voice, "Thank you, for ruining my dessert. Now I won't be able to stop thinking about how it will taste later."

Chuckie tried to block out Phil and Lil's conversation, finding it disgusting.

Dill was drinking a milkshake, he had placed green M&M's all over it, making it look like a speckled alien.

Lil looked at it then asked, "Is that Slythian?"

Dill snorted and rolled his eyes, "No, Doctor fangirl, this is my own type of Alien, the Speckled Frangimajka."

Angelica poked at her dessert and then took a bite, her eyes not focused on anything.

Chuckie looked at Angelica, "Angelica, are you alright?"

Angelica focused on Chuckie, "Huh? Yeah, sure. I am great." She resumed eating her food.

Chuckie shook his head then resumed his own food. He glanced at Angelica, wondering if she was alright.

Tommy poked Kimmy with his fork which got him a jab from Kimmy's. Tommy jumped then focused on his food, making a note in his mind not to touch Kimmy with a fork again. It hurt very badly.

Angelica looked at Susie and Phil then commented, "Can someone take me home? I want to go home."

Chuckie gingerly raised his hand, "I can drive you home, Lil can come too, as she is staying with you."

Lil nodded enthusiastically, "I am willing to get away from the crazy house now."

Chuckie led the way out to his truck and put the girls bags in the back, "Alright." He opened the car door and let the girls in. Chuckie got in the front then waited till the doors where close and their seatbelts where fastened before driving away.

Angelica rested her head on the window and she watched as it all went by. Lil was worried about Angelica, but she didn't say anything.

**I am so sorry, this is really short. Next chapter will be longer.**


	11. 30-60's music

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**My Comments: Fsgamialanicka. That last chapter was so short...My little brother loves to You Gotta Go card one, so now I feel like my brain has been removed.  
**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Chuckie drove to Angelica's house, once he got out and opened the door for the girls he went and handed them their bags, taking a few and setting them in the door, "I hope you feel better, Angelica."

Angelica gave Chuckie a small smile then carried her bags up to her room, "Bye Finster."

Chuckie looked at Lil, "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." He turned and walked back to the truck, getting in then driving back towards his own house, guessing that by the time he got there Kimmy would probably be home.

He had guessed correctly, when he got home he saw that Kimmy had made it. She gave her big brother a smile and hugged him, "Hi Chuckie!" She released him then went into the kitchen, "Come on! I am making cookies!"

Chuckie fake cheered, "Yey, Fire alarms, smoke, the whole nine...well...all except the fire, the fire is my job."

Kimmy poked her head out of the kitchen, "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

Dill came in from a window in the kitchen, "Yo, Tommy and I just had this awesome idea. We should all make a band! I can play the keyboard, Susie and Chuckster can sing, Tommy can record it, Angelica can be our agent, Phil can play the drums, Lil and Kimmy can play the electric guitars! Tommy and Phil are going to talk to Angelica about being or agent and Susie about being lead singer."

Kimmy looked at Dill then at the kitchen window, "Wha...I don't want to ask how you fit through that. I like the idea, that way we can keep Ang from Darrel and Darrel from Ang. What do you think Chuckie?" She looked over at her brother, Chuckie shook his head rapidly.

"I can't sing Kimmy." Chuckie used that as an excuse. Actually, he could sing very well, he just pretended as if he couldn't.

Kimmy opened her phone and played a recording of Chuckie singing Proud Mary, "Ya know, I didn't know that you liked 30s-60s music."

Chuckie rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, thanks Kimmi. Sure, I don't see why not."

* * *

"Wait...you _want _me to be your agent? I would love to!" Angelica smiled brightly at Tommy and Phil, surprising them both. Especially Phil, he had a book to use as a block against anything Angelica might throw, "How about after the dance? Thats in two weeks correct? I should be able to find some place for us to preform by then."

Tommy grinned and nodded, "Thats great! Yeah, I don't think you girls want to miss the dance." Tommy rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Phil. Phil was digging for gold* again.

Lil whacked Phil, "Philip! Stoppit, thats totally gross."

Phil looked at the sky and squinted, thinking, "Isn't totally gross a board game with fake boogers?"

Tommy made a face, "Yeah, Dil got it one time for Christmas."

Phil grinned, "I should play that with him sometime, I bet its fun."

Lil shook her head then walked back to where she was staying, "You are all weird."

Tommy turned and walked towards the door, "Next to talk to Susie about leaving her second love of learning and returning to her first love of singing."

Phil looked thoughtful, "That sounds bad. Susie will drop out of college to be...a singer."

Tommy snorted, "She didn't want to go to Law school. She threw a huge fit about going but ended up getting a paid trip there. The paid part of it will be done in two weeks, we can get her to come for sure."

* * *

"So, you want me to quit college in two weeks and go on the road? My mom is gonna kill me..." Susie rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked back at Tommy and Phil, "Sure. I hate law school anyways, I would much rather sing."

Tommy and Phil cheered. Phil gave Susie a great big hug, "Thank you so much!" Phil ran back down the street cheering.

Tommy watched as his friend took off, "Uh, yeah. Thanks Susie." He gave her a grin then followed Phil, "Wait up!"

Susie called after them, "You guys need your parents permission!"

Dil popped up next to her, "I can forge hand signatures. I got married once, remember that? Funny experiment, getting divorced was harder."

Susie face palmed and shook her head, "Yeah, I remember that very well. You married Kimmy for a day then you both decided that sense you did your experiment, you could divorce. You two are insane."

Dil rolled his eyes, "A one day marriage to her is enough to make anyone insane." He crossed his eyes then walked on his hands, "See ya, I am going to try this legally for once."

***Digging for Gold usually means picking your nose. xD**


	12. Weddings, holidays, deaths

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**My Comments: I feel better now, the last chapter was longer.  
**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Dil looked at his mother, "We really would love to have your permission to start a band and go on the road. Please. We will visit often! Birthdays, holidays, deaths, weddings..." Tommy whacked the back of Dill's head silencing the boy.

Tommy smiled at his mom, "Please, mom."

Mrs. Pickles looked thoughtful then nodded, "I don't see why not, it could be a learning experience. And it will keep Angelica away from Darrel."

Tommy and Dill both cheered and then ran out of the house to go tell the others. Dill stopped, turned around, came back in and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks mama, you are the best." He turned back around and followed Tommy out the door.

Mrs. Pickles shook her head and looked at her husband, "I hope they stay out of trouble."

* * *

Phil was begging his mother, giving her the most pitiful, puppy dog face that she had ever seen. Betty decided to enjoy this and allow him to beg for a few more moments.

Betty shook her head, "Phil, you can stop begging. Yeah, you can go. I don't see any reason to stop you or Lil."

Phil grinned and hugged him mom, "Thanks mom!" He released her then went to go find Chuckie. Chuckie and Kimmy had already gained their parents permission and soon they where all at the Java Lava talking about it.

Angelica and Lil walked in, Angelica sat herself down between Chuckie and Dill, "So, I already found a place for the first performance. Here, at the Java Lava. Start at home and work from there. The Java Lava is in two weeks, then I set up something for a week later, its a night club, I told them about the parents permission and lied, saying that Dill is two years older then he is."

Dill thought for a moment, "So, now I am seventeen?" He crossed his eyes and drank his milkshake, "I like being fifteen, its much more fun."

Kimmy grinned evilly, "Yeah, you also like being married and divorced before you are fifteen?"

Dill glared at Kimmy, "Women, I asked you not to bring that up. Married and Divorced in the same day, and I was thrilled. You are annoying."

Phil muttered, "Thats like the pot calling the kettle black."

Tommy tried not to laugh at Kimmy and Dill arguing the Phil insulting them.

Lil shook her head, "Guys...and girl, cut it out." She crossed her arms over her chest and won a staring contest with Dill.

Susie came in with a grin, "Hi guys! I aced my test! If I keep doing this then it won't be so bad if I drop out." She plopped down in a chair next to Phil and Lil, "So, where are we going to sing first?"

Dil answered first with enthusiasm, "The Java Lava! This is going to be great!"

Susie chortled and then covered her mouth when she inadvertently snorted.

Phil raised an eyebrow and looked at Susie, "Did you just snort?"

Susie glared daggers at Phil, "No."

Phil scooted his chair away from her, "Don't kill me, Charmichle. I need to play the drums."

Angelica watched all of them then looked at Chuckie, "I think they have all lost their marbles."

Chuckie shifted uncomfortably, "Sure, yeah." He drank his frostie quietly.

Angelica raised an eyebrow at Chuckie then looked back at the papers she had, "I am going to make all of us rich...Richer."


	13. Darrel the butthead

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**My Comments: Angelica's evil ex-boyfriend shall return...eventually. He makes it somewhat interesting  
**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Phil and Dill walked to the police station to visit Darrel, he had been put in prison for abuse. Darrel had hit one of Angelica's friends and she had called the police.

Dill smiled as they where seated across the way from Darrel, "Hello, I always knew you would end up here. Especially when I found out that you where whacking Angelica. You are much safer in here then out among normal people."

Phil looked at Dill then at Darrel, "Except for the fact, Dill isn't normal. But if you get out, you will not come after Angelica. If you do, you will be in a heck of a lot of pain."

Darrel let them rant at him or be weird then he replied to them, "I could come sometime in the night and steal her away. I am staying for a two weeks, this will not last long. I will get out!" He laughed insanely.

Dill looked disturbed then he looked at Phil, "We should go before he goes all loco."

Phil nodded slowly then left with Dill. Phil looked at Lil when they came out, "He is gone crazy."

Dill tilted his head, "How do you feel about Kimmy joining you and Angelica? Kimmy owns a gun and the kickboxing doesn't hurt anything...except the criminal. It could hurt the criminal."

Lil opened up her phone and texted the information to Angelica. She became alarmed when she received this text:_My Darrel is going to get out? Oh happy day!_

Lil face palmed and looked at both boys, "We are going to have to keep Angelica away from Darrel the best we can. She is crazy."

Dill got the phone from Lil and placed a hand on her head to keep her from trying to get it as he read the text, "Yup, she is crazy."

Lil was giving Dil the evil eye, "Pickles, hand it over." She held opened her hand until the phone was in it, "Thank you."

Dill went to Phil's car and poked it over and over again, "Open Says me!"

Lil rolled her eyes, "It won't open by itself, you have to do this." She opened the door and Dill dove in laughing.

"I got you to open it for me!" Dill laughed insanely and Lil sighed with exasperation.

Phil shook his head and got into the car, then he waited until Lil got in, he knew when she did because Dill squealed in pain and begged for mercy. Phil looked in the rearview mirror and tried not to laugh as he saw Lil punching Dill over and over again in the shoulder.

* * *

Chuckie was sitting with Susie and trying to figure out what songs to sing. Susie appeared thoughtful, "We could sing the Star Spangled Banner...Oh, I made up this song. After we where 13 and under I made up a song called All Grown Up. We could open with that one, do the Star Spangled Banner, then your favorite, Proud Mary."

Chuckie listened to Susie then nodded, "Alright." He tilted his head, "All grown up? Have you recorded it so I can listen?"

Susie nodded enthusiastically then grabbed the tape recording, handing it to Chuckie and letting him listen to it.

* * *

Angelica glared at Kimmy and Lil, "But I love Darrel!"

"No, you love the idea of Darrel." Kimmy replied dryly, "Darrel is a butthead, get over it."

Angelica growled and sat down on the couch, "Can I at least see him once?"

"If you do then you will have Chuckie, Dill, Phil, and Tommy with you." Lil said with irritation, "We are not going to leave you alone with him for all the money in the world."

Angelica grumbled and laid down on the couch, "Whyyyy?!"

Kimmy snapped, "Because he was abusive! He hit you! Its crazy to believe that he loves you. He doesn't."

Angelica put her back to them and glared at the back of the couch.

* * *

Tommy was getting his homework for school done, his mother had decided to homeschool himself and Dill. Tommy wasn't sure what to think about that, but he was getting used to it.

Dill came in and tackled Tommy off his bed, "My BROTHEH."

Tommy yelled, "I am trying to do my homework!"

Dill jumped off of Tommy and grinned, "I finished mine. Why aren't you done yet?"

Tommy tilted his head, "No, I still have one more subject to do. Now leave."

Dill saluted then escaped the room.


	14. Dropping out

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**My Comments: Thanks for the reviews, again. (: I am still trying to figure out how each character will act. No one really grows up.  
**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Phil stared at his homework and wished he didn't have to do it. He looked at his mom, "I suppose dropping out of school isn't an option until two weeks?" Betty shook her head then watched as her son sighed and resumed doing his homework.

Phil finished his last subject then fell off his bed dramatically, "It killed meh." He pulled the homework on his face. Lil came in just as Phil was goofing off, "Phil, what are you doing?"

"Being immature, leave me alone." Phil said from the other side of the bed. He climbed back up and raised an eyebrow at his sister, "Why are you here?"

"I need help with this math problem, and you are better at math then me." Lil came and sat on the bed next to her brother, "Please?"

Phil huffed and sat criss cross on the bed, "Sure, let me see." He took the math book and looked it over, "Did you try to use scrap paper?" Phil looked in his notebook for some then gave it to her, "Do the problem two are three times."

Lil nodded and did as she was told, she eventually found the right answer, "Thanks Phil!" She jumped off the bed and started to leave.

"Lil?" Phil called to his sister, causing her to stop and look at him, "If you and Dill have a thing for each other, I am fine with it."

Lil rolled her eyes, "Dill?" She fidgeted and looked at the ground, "Alright." She escaped the room.

Phil smiled, finding his sister's discomfort with the subject of Dill amusing. He felt his phone vibrate and he screamed, jumping a couple inches off the bed. Phil grumbled and opened it, "Hello?"

"This is Chuckie...who did I call?"

"You called me, Phil." Phil said with irritation, "Did you drop your phone in the toilet again? You might want to check all your contacts and make sure they are in the right places."

* * *

Chuckie had been embarrassed, he had dropped the phone in the toilet again. He sorted out his contacts then plugged his phone in to charge, after he made sure it was dry. No need to electrocute ones self after dropping it in the toilet.

Chuckie heard someone knock on the door, he walked over and opened it, "Hello Dill, Tommy." He gave his two friends a smile and let them in.

Tommy said, "Darrel wants to come after Angelica. I am not precisely sure what to do about it." He looked worried, "In two weeks, when he gets out, we are singing at the Java Lava. Angelica is our agent, we need to find some way to protect her. She won't be on stage, I can't watch her all the time."

Chuckie looked at Dill then rubbed the bridge of his nose, "We need to find bodyguards for Angelica."

Dill suddenly had an idea and rattled off names, "Wally and Francine? They are both enough to scare anyone away."

Chuckie shrugged, "We can ask them, they might not say yes. Wally is more likely then Francine."

Tommy felt his phone vibrate and he looked at it, answering it, "Hello? Kimmy? How did Darrel get out?"

Chuckie stiffened then headed out the door, Dill following him.

Tommy shut the phone then followed them, "Kimmy, Lil, and Angelica are holed up in Ang's bathroom. Kimmy says she is going to shoot Darrel if he comes through the door."

Chuckie ranted, "Why didn't she just start beating the tar out of him?! That would have been simpler!"

"She tried, Chuckie! Angelica wouldn't let her. Thats why they went in the bathroom, they had to knock Angelica out. Thats also why Kimmy is being forced to use her gun, she doesn't have enough room in the bathroom to maneuver." Tommy answered and they got to Angelica's house in time to hear two gunshots and Kimmy saying, "Come on in Darrel, we are waiting for you. Or, better yet! Keep talking, I will eventually find where you are located."

Tommy called in, "Kimmi, do not use the gun!" He let Chuckie go in first and him and Dill followed.

Chuckie walked very calmly up to Darrel and punched him in the head. Darrel backed up then tried to attack Chuckie, starting to kick him but Chuckie had grabbed his foot then kicked the reflex point on his other knee, causing him to fall. "Dill, sit on em."

Dill sat down on Darrel and then looked at him, "This seems strangely familiar, only last time Tommy was the one that took you out."

Tommy called the police again and said, "Darrel had two of my friends and Angelica Pickles holed up in the bathroom. No, he is no longer putting them in danger. Yes, he is still in the house. No, he is not dead." Tommy looked down at Darrel then said, "My brother is sitting on him. Did I see him hit...no...what do you mean you can't do anything?" Tommy's face turned an interesting shade of red an a vain stuck out on his forehead, expressing extreme anger.

Dill stood up and let Darrel up, "Stay away from Angelica, or Phil is next."

Darrel walked out of the house and back to his car, driving away.

Kimmy yowled in anger, "I could've had him! Stop firing Kimmy! BAH!" She whacked Tommy's shoulder then stomped downstairs.

Lil came out, dragging Angelica with her, "We had to hit her pressure point, Dill come help me?"

Dill helped pick Angelica up and take her to her room, "She is pretty light..."

Lil shrugged, "I guess so." They set her on the bed then walked out, "Was Phil's next a threat to Phil or Darrel?"

"It was supposed to be a threat to Darrel. Phil is a little crazier when it comes to stuff like that." Dill answered.

"Nah, you are crazier." Lil said amused, "You almost killed The Shark. Crazy always beats brawn."

Dill snorted, "Oh? You are the one that thought I was working out. But that was before I was...so yeah, you are right. Crazy does. But I came out of that pretty badly beaten too. Remember that black eyes that made me look like a raccoon? Wicked awesome but hurt forever."


	15. Wearing Pink

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**My Comments: Darrel was bailed out by a few friends.  
**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Phil sneaked into the kitchen and started making chocolate chip cookies. He still loved to cook, finding it a fun thing to do. But he didn't like having people see him cook, except Susie. So he had invited Susie to come help him. Susie came in the house and walked right to the kitchen, "Philip?" She poked her head in and saw that he was wearing a pink apron. Susie stifled a laugh and came in, "You are wearing pink, Davill."

Phil glared over his shoulder at her, "So? Its not like they make very many manly aprons." He located the chocolate chips, "Can you find the eggs?"

Susie opened up the fridge and grabbed a carton of eggs, "Yeah, here ya go." She placed it on the counter then walked around the kitchen, grabbing the brown sugar and everything else before Phil had found a mixing bowl and chocolate chips.

Phil placed the mixing bowl and chocolate chips on the counter, "Lets get started." Phil mixed everything together then Susie put them on the tray.

Susie asked curiously, "Why aren't you embarrassed about me knowing that you cook, but you are embarrassed about everyone else?"

Phil shrugged, "You aren't condescending like Angelica, teasing like Dill or Lil, annoying like Tommy or Chuckie, or unnecessarily cruel like Kimmy can be sometimes. I don't mind if you know or help."

Susie nodded then slid the tray into the oven, she set the timer then sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, "How is your homework coming?"

Phil grumbled, "I just finished it, Lil came over briefly to ask for some help with her math homework."

Susie nodded then tilted her head, "Are you excited about the band?"

Phil got a bright grin that spread across his face, "I am thrilled! This will be great, at least we will all be together. Even if I dread spending time with Angelica, she is still a good friend. Even if she is a little crazy."

Susie raised an eyebrow, "A little is an understatement."

* * *

Angelica laid on her bed, curled up in a ball. She stared into outer space and talked to herself, "Maybe they are right. Darrel doesn't really love me. He hit me didn't he? He would act sorrowful then do it again a week later. But I love him..."

Kimmi came in with some tea, "Angelica? I brought you some tea." Kimmy sat on the bed next to Angelica and set the tea on the bedside table, "Are you going to be alright?"

Angelica looked at Kimmi then sat up, taking the tea cup and sipping some of the tea, "I think I will be okay. I am sorry that I tried to stop you from protecting me." She set the tea cup on the side table and put her head in her hands, "I don't know whats wrong with me."

Kimmi gave Angelica a hug, "There is nothing wrong with you, Angelica."

Angelica returned the hug and then released her friend, laying back down with her back to Kimmi, "Yes, there is something wrong with me. I am attracted to idiots." She started crying and laughing at the same time.

Kimmi smiled then said, "Are you ready to come downstairs with us? We can all eat the Chinese food that Chuckie is bringing over. I asked him to." She stood up and tilted her head at Angelica.

Angelica hesitated then nodded, "Alright, I still need to thank Chuckie, anyways." She stood up then got a change of clothes, "I am going to take a shower first."

Kimmi smiled then nodded, she walked downstairs, "Lil, she is going to eat with us."

Lil cheered, "Yey! Maybe she is getting better."

Kimmi nodded then sat down, "Yeah, we can only hope."

* * *

Chuckie picked up the food that Kimmi had chosen. He walked out after paying then went to his car. He placed the bag in the car next to his seat, fastening his seat belt then driving towards Angelica's house.

Once he got there he parked the car in the driveway, getting out with the bag, putting his keys in his pocket, then heading towards the door. He knocked on the door to be greeted by Kimmi.

Kimmi smiled at him, "Hello big brother!" She pulled him in and then took the food, "Wait here, Angelica wanted to thank you." Kimmi went into the kitchen and placed the food on the kitchen table.

Angelica came over and gave Chuckie a hug, "Thank you, Finster." Chuckie was surprised by the hug but returned it.

Chuckie said awkwardly, "Your welcome, Angelica." He released her then tilted his head towards the door, "I should go, mom and dad are expecting me to help them redecorate the living room."

Angelica nodded then gave Chuckie a smile, she turned back to the kitchen and walked in, very happy.

Lil leaned on the wall and raised an eyebrow at Chuckie, "You can stop checking her out now."

Chuckie shot a glare at Lil then walked out of the house to his car, he drove back to his parents house.

* * *

Dill was in the tree house, coloring. In his mind one never got too old for coloring. Dill selected a brown color and colored in a horse, then he selected a black and colored in the mane and hooves.

Dill heard Tommy come up and sit down across the tree house, "How are you doing, Dill?"

Dill glanced up at Tommy, "Eh, I am doing okay. I wanted to be six again so I found a coloring book." He smiled then looked back down choosing a few more colors.

Tommy nodded then smiled, he laid down on the floor, "Ugh. I wish I had a way to be a kid again."

Dill pushed a coloring book and a pack of crayons over to Tommy, "Coloring is always good."

Tommy hesitated then took the book and crayons, he started coloring a Unicorn, "I feel stupid, but its better then nothing."


	16. Francine

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**My Comments: I figured bringing Wally and Francine in wouldn't hurt.  
**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Francine eyed Tommy, "You want me to be Angelica's bodyguard? Why do you want me to be her bodyguard?" She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Dill and Tommy color, "I didn't know you had a tree house."

Tommy shrugged, "We built it when our parents banned us from TV. Our first plan was to basically get Dill to commit a danger so Mom would give it back. It worked." Then he answered her questions about Angelica, "Darrel had been hitting her. He is out of jail and we need you to be able to protect her when we are on stage."

Francine wrinkled her brow and asked, "Can I think about it? I will be able to tell you by tomorrow."

Tommy nodded and smiled, "Sure, we have two weeks. Wally already said yes, Dill talked to her on the phone."

Francine gave them a smile, "Thanks!" She climbed down the ladder and then started walking back to her car.

Dill huffed, "I wish she would just say yes." He colored in a dog, "Waiting is annoying."

"Its only a day, Dill." Tommy chuckled.

"Its too long!" Dill replied with irritation, "It feels like an eternity!"

Tommy smiled then climbed down, "I am going to visit Kimmi."

Dill grinned at his brother, "Just don't kiss her or anything, Chuckie will loose his mind."

Tommy smiled again and finished his trek down the ladder, "I will make sure to remember that."

* * *

Kimmi saw Tommy coming and she said to Lil, "I am going to be with Tommy."

Lil nodded and looked at Angelica, "Kimmi is going to see Tommy."

Angelica grinned, "Have fun Kimmi."

Kimmi glared at Angelica then walked out the door, waving at Tommy, "Hi Tommy!"

Tommy waved back, "Hey Kimmi." He gave her a hug then released her. He put his hands in his pockets and tilted his head, "We got Wally to be a bodyguard for Angelica and we are trying to get Francine. I think she probably will."

Kimmi smiled, "Good." She sat down on the ground then patted the ground next to her, "Sit."

Tommy plopped down next to her, "How Ang?"

Kimmi shrugged, "She is doing a little better, I suppose."

Tommy smiled at her and nodded, "Thats good."

* * *

Susie pulled the tray of cookies out of the oven and put it on a cooling rack, "Well, Phil, you did it again."

Phil smiled and took the cookies off the tray, "These are for the old person home."

"Nursing home." Susie corrected.

Phil looked at her and shook his head, "Nursing home sounds like they are babies. They are adults. Old people home sounds somewhat nicer. And they are used to me calling it that."

Susie smiled again and said, "Fine." She put the cookies on a plate and covered them with plastic wrap, "Come on, lets deliver them today."

Phil nodded then walked to the car, "You will do great with the singing, Susie. You have always had a beautiful voice."

Susie smiled and bowed, "Why thank you Philip." She climbed into Phils car, "We are coming back to your house, correct?"

Phil nodded, "Yep, this should be an interesting experience. Just to warn you, they will comment on how pretty you are and ask if we are dating, thats what they did to Angelica and Kimmy when I first brought them."

Susie shrugged, "Thats fine with me." She smiled at them.

* * *

Chuckie winced as he and his father held up the couch, "Mom! Just tell us where to put the couch!"

Mrs. Finster smiled and pointed over to a empty spot, "Over there will do, Chuckie."

Chuckie and Chaz moved the couch to the spot. Chuckie wheezed and used his inhaler, "I feel like you are trying to kill me."

Mrs. Finster smiled and hugged her son, "I am not trying to kill you, Chuckie. You are such a good boy."

Chuckie smiled then walked out of the house, "I need to go to my job. Ang and Kimmi should be there soon."

* * *

Dill walked on his hands and bumped into Lil, "Oh, hey."

Lil smiled and hugged Dill, "Hi bud!"

Dill squeaked and fell over, "You're hugging my legs, girl. Let me stand up." He stood up then threw his arms around her, giving her a squeeze, "How are you doing, huggly one? Where is Angelica and Kimmi?"

Lil tried not to laugh, "Huggly one? Ang and Kimmi went to the Java Lava to work with Chuckie."

Dill nodded then set his chin on her head, "You are huggly." He then released her and jumped up into a tree, hanging upside down and giving her a smile.

Lil shook her head, "How are you doing, Dill? And what have you been up to?"

Dill appeared thoughtful, "Practicing Piano and coloring pictures of Unicorns and ponys. Oh, and listening to classical music. All great music derives from Classical."

Lil nodded then tilted her head, "Thats cool."

Dill shrugged then sat up in the tree, jumping out of it and landing unceremoniously on the ground.

Lil giggled and helped Dill up, "You really have to be careful."

Dill grinned, "I am careful with danger."*

**Thats a quote from my younger brother. How one can be careful with danger is beyond me.**


	17. Fangirls

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**My Comments: I am running out of ideas for the story, so if anyone wants to put ideas in the reviews, I might use them. Or the idea might give me another idea. Forgive me, I am about to timeskip in the story. My brain has drawn up a blank.  
**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

_The Band is now on the road_

Angelica was sitting in the back of the van that Susie had bought with Francine and Wally. Francine had given her answer the next day as promised, and obviously it was a yes. She had needed her parents permission as she was only Seventeen. They where willing to allow her to go with them.

Chuckie turned around in his seat and looked back at Angelica, "Ang, I just had an idea. What if I taught you basic self defense?"

Angelica looked surprised by the offer, "Sure, why not? But I am not that athletic."

Chuckie smiled, "You don't have to be. You just have to know where to hit them."

Angelica nodded then looked at Susie, "What songs will you be singing tonight? At the night club? The Java Lava was a great hit."

Susie looked thoughtful, "The All Grown Up one, Creed by _Petra_, It is Finished by _Petra, _Rumor Has it by _Adele, _and Back in Black by _ACDC_."

Dill cheered, "This is gonna be awesome! We are going to bring back old songs and a couple newish ones."

Tommy grinned and looked at Chuckie, "How are you going to sing Rumor has it?"

Chuckie shrugged, "Beats me, I am probably just going to be by Angelica for that one."

Kimmi leaned back and looked at Angelica, "Where are we going after this?"

Angelica looked through the book that she had, "Two days after this we are going to a couple of kids birthday parties. A teenager party and a kid party. Six year old and...sixteen."

Phil half cheered, "Yey, we can acquire fangirls early. Whoopy, joy to the world."

Dill seemed to be deep in thought, "What about the deaf? Shouldn't one of us learn sign language? Then we could sign for people as well."

Chuckie smiled a little, "Uh, I know sign language. I learned it in school then taught myself some more and took a few classes for it. I can hold a conversation and do songs. So when I am singing I can sign or when I am not I can sign. If we ever move to bigger crowds we can hire an interpreter."

Lil smiled and looked at Dill, "What made you think of that?"

Dill appeared thoughtful again, "Well, I met a little deaf boy once and I couldn't communicate with him. It bothered me a lot so I learned basic sign language."

Lil nodded and then she, herself, looked thoughtful, "It wouldn't kill us all to learn it. Then none of us would be left in the dark."

Tommy looked at Kimmi then Angelica, "Did you line up other places after the birthday parties?"

Angelica nodded and flipped through the book, "Yep, we have two country clubs, two more birthday parties, then I rented a building to see how many people we get. I will publicize the event after the birthday parties."

Phil turned on the radio, "Lets listen to some music, shall we?"

They tried lots of radio stations. Country, which Dill screamed in pain from, Rap, they all liked that, rock, and some heavy metal. They also tried some random genera's. Christian and a few others that where unnamed.

Susie enjoyed some of the heavy metal, but she hated the screamo that they found. Phil loved the screamo, Susie nearly killed him when he turned it back to that station.

When they got to the night club they realized it was probably not the best place to be.

They got all set up then Susie spoke in the microphone, "Hey y'all. For our first song we will be singing something I made up. Its called All Grown Up. Then we will sing a few classic Christian rock bands and a Pop band then a ACDC song. I hope you enjoy yourselves."


	18. American Sign Language

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**My Comments: There is going to be a lot of deaf awareness things in my stories. There is a shortage of interpreters in the deaf community, I am studying to become an interpreter. I have seen the need first hand, it needs to be filled.  
**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

A whole bunch of people came up to them afterward, about half of them where deaf or going deaf. They where thrilled to meet Dil and Chuckie and even more thrilled that they would talk to them.

Dil was having an animate conversation with a twenty something year old about ACDC, the twenty year old, Hunter, had been able to hear until he was ten, he got too close to some firecrackers and he couldn't hear anymore after that.

Lil watched then came over, Dil signed Lil's name then looked at Lil, "He can read lips, go ahead."

Lil smiled at the man and said, "Hello, I am Lil." She held out her hand for him to shake, "Its a pleasure to meet you."

Hunter shook Lil's hand and replied perfectly, "Its a pleasure. I am sory...sorry that I cannot speak as wel...well, as I usd..used to."

Lil smiled then nodded, "Its quite alright."

Hunter signed to Dill and Dill looked at Lil, "He says he loves that you can play electric guitar, it was his favorite instrument as a kid."

Lil nodded then signed, 'thank you.' it was the only sign she knew, yet it was enough to make the man's eyes light up with joy.

Chuckie was interpreting for Angelica, the person seemed highly amused and Angelica caught on, Chuckie was not interpreting what she said, and the deaf person knew it.

Angelica slowly looked over at Chuckie and gave him the evil eye, "Cute, Finster. Real cute."

Chuckie grinned at Angelica and the person laughed.

Tommy was having some difficulty talking to a deaf person so Dil ran over to rescue his brother, he interpreted for them and glanced over to see Kimmy doing rather well.

Kimmy had found a piece of paper and sense she knew certain words in sign language, they managed to have a fairly decent conversation like that.

Phil was staying by Chuckie, so he wasn't being talked to, besides the fact he was cleaning up.

* * *

They where on the road again and now Chuckie was driving, Susie was passed out cold in the back, snoring and snorting.

Phil mimicked her then said, "She sounds like a pig on steroids."

Dil attempted to hold back a laugh, "I am going to tell her you said that."

Lil was asleep on Dil's shoulder, not making any noises, just sleeping.

Angelica was also asleep, only now she was in the front seat, but she was muttering and cursing in her sleep, causing Chuckie to shoot concerned glances towards her.

Kimmy looked at Tommy who was asleep on her shoulder, she pushed him off and caused him to wake up with a start.

Tommy muttered and rubbed his eyes, "What was that for?"

Kimmy shrugged and put her feet underneath her, closing her eyes, "I actually want to sleep, Tommy."

Phil looked disturbed, his eyes on the ground.

"Whats wrong man?" Dil asked with worry.

"I tried to talk to someone, he was deaf, couldn't read lips...I couldn't talk to him. You are right, Dill. We do need to learn sign language." Phil looked at the youngest of the group, "I hope that we all do well at it."

Dil smiled and nodded, "I think we will all do excellently at it."


	19. Easter

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone at all. I do not write this to be sold, I do not write this for money. Its all for the sheer enjoyment.**

**My Comments: A special chapter for Easter. (: There *will* be religious stuff in this chapter. I am *not* trying to shove it down anyones throat.  
**

**Rated:T**

***= Sunrise Service is where you get up at 4:00AM or 6:00AM.**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

It was Easter Sunday and Susie had declared that they where going to a Sunrise Service*. This did not go over well with Dill and Chuckie. Both of them adored their sleep and where less then happy to get up.

Tommy and Lil where trying to pull Dill up, "Come on, Dill!" Tommy urged his brother, "We are here and we have thirty minutes."

Dill was pulling away, "No! I am sleepeh."

Lil growled, "Get up ya moron!" She pulled him off.

Dill said from the floor, "Technically I am up."

Lil pulled him to his feet, "Vertical! Get up!"

Dill stood up and glared, "Sure, yeah, vertical." He walked over to Chuckie and glared down at him, "You next, gettap."

Chuckie snored and giggled in his sleep.

Angelica glared and then gave Chuckie her sweetest smile and used her sweetest voice, "Chuckie, get up."

Angelica pulled him up only to realize he was still asleep. She sighed, "Better then nothing." Angelica grabbed Chuckie's hand and led the sleeping guy out of the car.

Dill, Tommy, Lil, and Kimmy walked out of the car, Dill stopped and asked, "Where is Phil?"

Susie pointed at the top of the car, "He is sitting up there, he doesn't want to come and I can't reach him."

Dill commented cheerfully, "I can!" He reached up and pulled Phil off the car.

Phil yelled, "Dylan!" He glared at Dill and punched his shoulder, "Fine, I will come with you all."

Angelica put Chuckie in front of a bench then tapped the reflex point on his knee's causing him to fall. Chuckie woke up and glared at her, "What was that for?"

Angelica sat down next to Chuckie and grumbled, "You need to wake up, Finster."

Chuckie rolled his eyes, "I am awake now."

* * *

After the service they all piled into the car. Susie said, "Okay, so tomorrow we have a birthday party, correct?"

Angelica looked in the book and nodded, "We already did the six year old, the sixteen year old had delayed her party, her mom was sick. So yeah, tomorrow is the party."

Phil grumbled, "I was hoping the illness was fatal, then we wouldn't have fangirls."

Lil and Kimmy both hit Phil, Lil hit his shoulder and Kimmy hit the back of his head.

Dill shook his head, "Dude, thats totally messed up." He laid down and set his head on Lil's lap, "I am tired."

Lil looked down at Dill, "Congrats."

Kimmi was on her phone and texting her mom, telling her about everything that had happened.

Tommy was doing the same thing, only he was texting his dad. And he was telling him about what happened at church.

Dil said sleepily, "The pastors sermon was very good. Reminded me why I like church."

Lil looked down at Dil, "Uh, thats good."

Dil yawned again and fell asleep a few moments later.

Chuckie fastened his seatbelt and allowed Angelica to rest on his shoulder.

Wally grumbled, "I could've slept two more hours."

Francine was quiet then asked, "Why would someone die for someone like me?"

The whole car got quiet then Susie looked back at Francine, "Well, Jesus doesn't pick good people, Fran. If people are good, then why would they need a savior? But after we give our lives to follow Jesus, we can't keep doing sinful things, we can't keep doing what we know that God hates. We actually have to change, and we can't change on our owns. Thats why we need Jesus."

Francine nodded then gave Susie a smile, "I will have to think about everything I have heard today."

Wally blew up, "My brother died of cancer! Why did He let my brother die?" Wally pulled her knees up to her chest and waited an answer.

Susie knew she would have a little bit of trouble answering this one, "There is evil in the world, Wally. There always will be until Jesus comes back. Because of what Adam and Eve did at the garden everyone dies. I am sorry that your brother died, I remember coming to the funeral."


	20. Escaping

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: I am sorry for the misunderstandings in previous chapters, I will try to make things clearer in the future.  
**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Wally and Francine where both standing by Angelica at the teenagers party. Dil, Chuckie, and Phil though they might need a bodyguard after they where done. Tommy was disturbed, Phil had been right. They where acquiring fangirls way too early.

Kimmi and Lil where both talking with a couple of the girls, the ones that weren't as fangirlish towards the guys. Susie smiled and then decided it was time for them to go when she saw that Dil was trying to avoid a girl's advances.

Susie opened the car door and Dil dove in as if his pants where on fire. Susie tried to hold back a laugh then she walked over to Phil, dragging him over to the car, "Quick, we can escape!"

Angelica made sure that everyone else was accounted for then got into the car, then they almost left Chuckie.

Chuckie jumped into the car and shut the door, more then happy to escape.

Angelica looked in her book again, "Last thing we are doing for this month is the space we rented out for a day. What are we singing there, Susie?"

Susie thought about that for a little longer, "Well, we are going to start out a little differently. We are going to sing Amazing Grace first then All Grown Up. We are going to sing Old Time Rock and Roll by Bob Sager, No Second Chances by WhiteCross...and Petra's Grave Robber."

Angelica nodded then looked at her phone when it buzzed, getting a text from Darrel, "What do I do if I get a text from Darrel?"

Dill took it from her with a grin, "You let me answer it! Then we get you a new phone."

Angelica crossed her arms over her chest, "What are you saying to him?"

"Words that my mother wouldn't be proud of." Dill said cheerfully. He sent the text then handed it back to Angelica.

Chuckie suddenly screamed and pulled his feet up on the seat.

Kimmi screamed and did the same seconds after Chuckie.

Phil turned and looked down at what they where screaming at, "A wolf spider?"

Low and behold, a wolf spider got into the car. It was sitting there and not moving an inch.

Kimmi glared at Chuckie, "Kill it!" She looked back down at the spider.

Chuckie looked the the spider the size of his hand, "Um, no."

Dil looked at it then chortled, "Yeah, as in kill it with a sledgehammer."

Lil bounced her soccer ball off it, squishing it. She saw it twitch then she bounced it off it again and again.

Dil looked at Lil, "I think its dead now." He looked back down at the spider with a disturbed expression.

Susie rolled her eyes and asked with sarcasm, "How big was the spider? The size of your skull?"

Chuckie held up his hand, "About the size of this hand." He shuddered, "That was the biggest danged spider I have ever seen."

Angelica shook her head then said, "We should stop by a store and get a cellphone. I will transfer all the contacts then I will let Dil and Phil destroy the phone."

* * *

It took Angelica around three hours to get a new phone. She found a dark purple phone, got a plan and signed it then transferred all her contacts expect Darrel and his friends. She handed the phone to Dill, "Do your worst."

Dill cackled, "With pleasure." He put the phone in front of the car then had Susie got forward and back over the phone 4 or 5 times, making sure that the phone was, indeed, dead.

Then Phil jumped on the remains of the phone, sweeping up the rest and disposing of it in the trashcan.

They all got back in the car and went to their next destination.

Angelica read through her e-mail, "Looks like we already have at least 20 RSVPs to this thing, which means that we can assume that 40 more people will come, double that and we should get 80 people. We could gave at least 80-100 more. "

Chuckie rubbed his hands over his face, "This is gonna be great. Wally, Fran, we are going to need you to keep a close eye on Angelica."

Angelica raised an eyebrow at him, "I am in the car with you, its not like I am going anywhere."

Kimmi giggled, "I think he meant at the next thing we are singing at."

Angelica huffed then poked Chuckie in the back of the head.

Tommy was re-watching the video, he grinned at everyone, "You all did great!"

Angelica called up to Susie, "How much longer do we have to get there?"

Susie thought for a moment, "One day, we go on tomorrow at 7:00PM."


	21. Their jobs

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: Okay, so I had a question about Angelica's and Susies occupations Under should answer the questions.  
**

**Susies job: She is a freelance writer, she writes stories for newspapers and childrens magazines. **

**Angelica's job: Angelica works/worked at the Java Lava. She helps her mom with a part time job in sewing and she is an admin for a website**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Susie looked over at Phil, "Check my cellphone, please? Look for any texts from the newspaper back home or the magazines that I write for."

Phil picked up Susie's phone and searched through the texts, opening one, "Yeah, the newspaper accepted one of your stories and the money is in the account that pays your bills. Same with two of the magazines, the third one denied the story you submitted."

Angelica browsed the website she was an admin of and deleted a few people off of it that where causing trouble, then she started to re-design some parts of the website. She made a few clothing alterations to a dress her mom sent her a picture of then she sent it back with the alterations.

Tommy watched as Dill was writing something in a book, it seemed to be a Sci Fi story. Tommy asked his brother, "Whats your story called?"

Dil glanced at his brother then resumed writing, "The story is called The Cement World. Its basically like New York City, the Time Square."

Tommy nodded slowly then he looked over at Kimmi. Kimmi was making some origami foxes and dragons, using a little book to guide her through it.

Tommy started videoing everyone, deciding that they could add it as a behind the scenes thing. He asked Kimmi, "So, Kim, what are you doing?"

Kimmi looked at Tommy and tilted her head at the camera, blinking owlishly before answering, "Origami." She looked back down at the paper she was folding.

Tommy turned in his seat and looked back at Chuckie who seemed to be staring at the ceiling, "Chuckster, what are you doing?"

Chuckie groaned, "I am so bored!" He poked the ceiling and started drawing with his finger on it.

Tommy pointed the camera at Phil, it was Phil's unlucky day, Tommy had caught him doing something embarrassing.

Phil hid picked his nose and now he was studying it intently. Phil glared at Tommy, "You guys always see me doing the most embarrassing things. Videotape Dill or something."

Tommy pointed the camera at Dill who was uncrossing and crossing his eyes. Lil hit Dill's back in an attempt to make his eyes stick in place, "Darn!"

Dill looked at Lil and poked her, "You are cruel and unusual."

Lil stuck her tongue out at him, "Am not!"

Dill pretended to look shock, "Your maturity faded away!"

Lil punched him in the shoulder and Dill fell off the seat.

"PICKLES! Fasten your seatbelt!" Susie yelled at Dill.

Dill jumped back into his seat and fastened his seat belt, saluting Susie, "Aye, Aye, Captian Carmichel!"

Tommy chuckled then turned off the camera, "Well then..."

**This is a little shorter then normal..**


	22. The Loudest music

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: *mutters to self* Can't figure out what to do.  
**

**Susies job: She is a freelance writer, she writes stories for newspapers and childrens magazines. **

**Angelica's job: Angelica works/worked at the Java Lava. She helps her mom with a part time job in sewing and she is an admin for a website**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

The next morning Susie looked at them, "Come on, guys, wake up!" Everyone continued snorting and speaking in their sleep.

Phil and Susie exchanged a grin then Susie half bowed to Phil, "Please turn on the loudest music we have."

Phil put earplugs in and handed some to Susie. When he was done they turned on the loudest music and woke all of them up, the car was in chaos.

Angelica dove to the front, looking like a wild eyed madwomen. She turned off the music and was yelling, but all Phil and Susie was was Angelica's mouth moving, her arms waving around, and her eyes looking wild.

Phil took the earplugs out, "Good morning, beautiful."

Angelica whacked Phil on the forehead, "Good morning?! You woke me up with screamo music!"

Dil grinned at them and attempted told hold a laugh, "Wow, that was the loudest thing I have ever heard in my life!" He looked at Tommy who was still out like a rock, "Apparently Tommy is out cold. I have never known anyone to sleep through anything that loud."

Chuckie grumbled, "That was the rudest awakening of my life." He rubbed his eyes then asked, "Whats for breakfast?"

Susie grinned, "McDonalds! Again!" She laughed as everyone groaned, except Tommy who was sound asleep.

Kimmi poked Tommy over and over, "Come on, wake up. Its time for breakfast."

Tommy sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Hmmm? Oh, Breakfast." He smiled then they went inside the McDonalds, ordering their food then sitting down.

Susie stayed up to wait for the food to come.

They let Dill pick where to sit, he was very hyper about it. Eventually they ended up sitting in a long booth that would fit all of them. Once they where all seated Susie came back with the food.

Everyone ate in silence and once they had finished they got back in the car. Susie said to everyone, "We will be there soon, don't worry. Its 10:00AM, we will be there at around 5:30PM, we will be early." She threw the keys to Chuckie who caught them. Chuckie walked around to the front and got in the car. Phil sat in the back and Angelica went to sit in the front of the car with Chuckie.

Kimmi rubbed her eyes and sat by Tommy, "I am so tired." She sat down then got on her phone, checking everything. She found a text from Tommy and read it. She looked over at him and poked him, "Did you send this? Cause Dill signed it."

Tommy read it then sent a glared at Dill, "You are making me flirt with Kimmi then signing your name?"

Dill looked like a deer in headlights, "Uh...uh...no thats my evil twin."

Lil giggled then covered her own mouth when Tommy shot her a glare.

Angelica laughed uproariously, "Dil, you must have been suicidal when you sent that text."

Phil put his earplugs in, "Inform me when Tommy is done killing Dill."

Susie sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Yeah, tell me when the camera man is done killing the pianist."

Chuckie ignored them all and focused on driving.

Angelica wrinkled her brow then looked at Chuckie, "How come I am not allowed to drive?"

Chuckie held back a grin, "Because I have seen you drive, I rode in the car with you when you drove."

"I was learning!" Angelica defended herself valiantly.

Chuckie outright laughed, "Learning how to run over cones and almost colliding with a moose. How do you miss a moose?"

Angelica growled and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, shooting occasional glares at him.

Chuckie ignored the evil looks and continued driving, "I would rather not relive that. And you have only driven your fancy Mustang, this is a giant old car. You would need to relearn everything you already know about driving. And none of us really want to be in a car wreak."

Angelica gave Chuckie a fake smile, "Oh? And you have never been in any accidents?"

Chuckie was quiet for a few moments, "I was in one. I would rather not remember it." He had gotten into a huge wreak, three or four cars where involved. A mother and child had died. Chuckie hadn't been sued, the memory of seeing the women and child getting carted away was enough. It wasn't Chuckie's fault, someone was drunk and swerved in front of him, he didn't have enough time to react.

Angelica was also silent then she said, "I am sorry, I had forgotten."

Chuckie gave Angelica a smile, "Its alright, Ang. I will be fine."

* * *

7 hours and 30 minutes later they where at the place where they needed to be. They carted in all their instruments and got everything set up. Tommy set up his camera and then they waited for people to come.

They had it so that way anyone that was deaf could come in first. But sense they where there early, they had plenty of time to practice. They practiced two-five times then they all sat on the edge of the stage.

The order of seating was as follows: Chuckie, Francine, Angelica, Phil, Susie, Dil, Lil, Tommy, Kimmi, and Wally.

Tommy looked at where Susie was sitting, "When do we start again?"

Susie looked at her watch, "Its 5:30PM. We start at 7:00." She wondered what to do in the time they had then she said, "We should all get something to eat for dinner."

Angelica picked up her phone and said, "I will just call a place to bring food. Chinese or Pizza?"

Dil tilted his head, "I am lactose intolerant."

Angelica nodded and called a Chinese place, "Chinese it is then."

Everyone else was fine with that, they didn't really care what they ate at that point, as long as it wasn't McDonalds.

The people delivered at 6:00PM and they where done eating by 6:45. They had just enough time to clean up after themselves and get everything situated when the first people came in. There where 40 deaf people that came in first, after they came in the 200 hearing people came in, apparently word got out about them.

Angelica sat in the front with Wally and Francine, but two rows back was Darrel. He was watching them all very carefully, hoping to be able to catch Angelica alone.


	23. It actually worked

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: Excellent, anytime my reviewers can give me ideas makes me happy.  
**

**Susies job: She is a freelance writer, she writes stories for newspapers and childrens magazines. **

**Angelica's job: Angelica works/worked at the Java Lava. She helps her mom with a part time job in sewing and she is an admin for a website**

**Rated:T**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

The whole band had already seen Darrel because he was so close to the front, Chuckie wanted to come down and beat the snot out of him. Susie gave him a look though and then they started. Chuckie had started to sign most of the songs as the leading voice was Susie.

Angelica had become worried when she saw the dark looks Chuckie was sending towards a few seats behind her. Angelica leaned over to Wally and whispered, "Who is sitting behind us?"

Wally turned slightly and looked over her shoulder, catching sight of Darrel, "Its Darrel."

Angelica felt a panic wash over her and then she told herself to think like her mom. Angelica looked at Wally then muttered, "Thank goodness for the Finster's lessons."

Francine took her glasses off and cleaned them as she listened to the band, they where doing fairly well. She recognized some of the Christian songs, her parents always listened to them.

* * *

Darrel waited until most of the people had cleared out then he walked over to Angelica, getting as close as Wally and Francine would allow, "Hello Ang."

Angelica's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed at him, "Hello Darrel." She resumed gathering all the papers on her chair and she picked up her phone, checking it.

"You have been ignoring me." Darrel commented, eyeing Angelica. She didn't seem very worried about his presence, but she certainly wasn't throwing herself at him.

Angelica looked back at Darrel, "Yes, I have." She looked back down at her phone, checking texts.

Darrel tried a different approach, sweetness. Or what a Psychopath calls sweetness, "Come on, Ang. Don't you remember what we had together? What we could still have?"

Angelica raised her eyes to his and glared, "I remember all the bruises I got, if thats what you mean."

Darrel blinked and wasn't sure how to handle this. He decided for a more violent approach. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed, growling, "You are coming with me."

Angelica kneed him where it hurt and hit his throat to collapse it. She tilted her head as she watched him rolling and the ground and gasping for air, "Huh, that actually worked."

Chuckie cheered, "Good job, Angelica!"

Darrel was still in great pain, but they loaded up all their stuff into the car and then left Darrel in their to suffer. He would eventually recover and get up.

Dil gave Angelica a hug, "That was awesome!"

Angelica shook Dil off, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Chuckie handed Angelica the keys, "And for that, I will be allowing you to drive. I will sit by you though, I can give you more detailed directions."

Angelica stuck her tongue out at Chuckie then got in the drivers seat, "Sometimes you make me wonder."

Chuckie got in with lots of laughter, "Very mature Angelica. Very grown up."

Dil and Lil where both sitting by Phil in the car. Phil raised an eyebrow at them and then listened as Dil was describing his sci fi story.

"Everything is cement. There are small bodys of water and 1 ocean left, everything else was drained and filled in. There are hover cars and hover motorcycles. All you need for Oxygen is 1 tree for every 6 people. So there are two trees in every front yard, if another one grows it is planted into a pot and put inside the house. The Airplanes are faster so it only takes 1 hour to get somewhere as it can take 24-48 hours at times. Or you could drive, it takes longer but you can take your car under the water or over the pavement, depending on which direction you are going."

Lil stared at Dil like he had three heads, "O-okay then. That sounds interesting."

Susie smiled as she listened to them, they where going to make an interesting couple.

Kimmi was playing _Angry Birds_ and failing. No matter how many times she hit that danged tower it wouldn't fall over. She handed the phone to Tommy, he had better luck. He killed all the evil green alien pigs and then handed it back to Kimmi.

Dil poked his head over and watched, "Die piggies!"

Kimmi slowly looked at Dil then said, "Go away."

Dil clicked his tongue, "Such anger, you should look into that."


	24. Buying a house

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: Okay, so I am leaving this Sunday to my Grandma's. I won't have internet so there will be no updates for 2+ weeks. Great Grandma is 83-84 years old...and My Nana (Great Grandma's daughter) just died in October. So...I want to be with my Grandma.  
**

**Rated:T**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Susie, Angelica, and Chuckie had all been looking at houses on the internet. They had gotten permission from all the kids moms and dads, so all the kids could live with them. They found a house that had two living rooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and 6 bedrooms. Angelica and Susie both sold their houses and got a little help from their parents, they bought the house. But that also meant they would all need to pitch in a little more.

Angelica was already working two jobs, both from home. Now she was going to find a job at the local diner. It was a small thing that needed a couple more employees. So Angelica and Susie went there, they where hired quickly along with Chuckie.

Dil started making and leaving fliers around for a lawn mowing thing that himself and Phil would do. Tommy was getting fliers together for when Winter came around, they would shovel driveways.

Kimmi found a job at a Animal shelter, they would pay her to clean out the cages. She was more then willing to do so.

Lil stayed at home and made sure the house was clean. Someone had to stay home and Lil had found something to do from home. She was now redesigning blouses for Angelica's mom.

Lil walked around the house and picked up after everyone. Then she walked into Dil's room. It was amazingly clean and then she decided to check the closet. It was clean and organized. She smiled then walked into Tommy's room, the smile was wiped from her face. She had to clean the disaster area.

It had clothes all over, the lamp shade was crooked, the bed was unmade. Lil grumbled and started cleaning Tommys room. Once she had finished she went to everyone elses rooms. The only ones that where really bad where Tommys, Phils, and Kimmis. Everyone else was fairly clean. Especially Chuckies, he had a mild form of OCD, so everything was perfect. The shades where drawn, the bed was made, the closet was sorted.

Dil was the first one to come home along with Phil. Phil ran away from his sister when she came after him, "What did I do?!"

"Next time, clean your own stupid room!" Lil yelled and then she stomped back to the kitchen, resuming cleaning that.

Phil and Dil exchanged worried glances. Dil followed Lil and grabbed some cleaning supplies, "I will help you, Lil. That way its not all on you."

Lil raised an eyebrow at the younger boy then continued cleaning, "Yeah, whatever."

Dil grumbled, "Whatever does not win an argument, it only makes the person annoyed."

**This is shorter then I would have liked.**


	25. Phil's a madman

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: Good Morning, Fanfiction. (: I will only update 1-2 chapters during the day, after that I need to do laundry.  
**

**Rated:T (cause I am paranoid.)  
**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Susie, Angelica, and Chuckie came home, Angelica sat down on the couch and checked her cellphone, doing some alterations for her mother then checking the website. She put her phone back in her pocket and yawned, "That little cafe is busier then I expected."

Susie sat in a rocking chair and picked up some cross stitching that she was trying. She wasn't the best at it but practice makes perfect. At least, thats what people say. Susie poked herself with the needle and yelped, sucking on her finger.

Phil poked his head out of the kitchen and grinned at them like a madman, "We are conducting experiments in here!"

Dil came out and he was covered in flour, "Phil is testing out a new recipe. Prepare to be poisoned...I mean...Amazed."

Chuckie was the last person to come in, he pushed Angelica's legs off the couch and sat down. Angelica replaced her legs on his lap, "Why thank you, Finster."

Chuckie rolled his eyes then laid his head back on the couch, "Ugh, I am so tired."

Tommy and Kimmi came in as well, they where both beat. Tommy walked into the kitchen and came out five minutes later covered in flour. He didn't look very impressed, "Phil shouldn't be allowed within 10 feet of a bag of flour."

They could all hear Lil ranting in there, yelling at Phil about the proper use of a measuring cup.

Dil grabbed his keyboard and started playing random music. Everything from Motzart to rock and roll solos.

Tommy was randomly video taping everyone again. He started with Angelica and Chuckie, Chuckie was sound asleep, small snores coming from him, then the occasional gigantic snore that seemed to shake the house. Angelica gave Tommy a glare, "Whaddya want, Pickles?"

Tommy turned the camera to Susie, Susie looked at Tommy and commented, "Tommy, the person that invented cross stitching must have had an evil influence."

Tommy smiled and tried not to laugh, turning the video camera to the piano playing Dil. Dil looked at his brother and gave him a peace sign, starting to play Keith Green's music.

Tommy smiled again, turning the camera to Lil who was reading a book, she ignored Tommy.

Tommy walked to Kimmi's room and opened the door, "Kim?"

Kimmi looked at Tommy then the camera, she looked back at the book she was reading, "Hello, Tommy."

Tommy smiled then walked back to the kitchen, getting video of Phil laughing like a maniac as he made whatever it was they where having for dinner. It really disturbed him that Phil was doing this in such enthusiasm.

Phil looked at Tommy and gave him a wild grin, "I never get to try out new recipes! This is awesome!" He cackled then resumed his cooking.

Tommy backed out of the kitchen slowly and turned off his camera. He started cleaning it from the flour, "Phil is really enjoying himself."

Dil looked very amused, "Yes, yes he is. A little bit too much, but whatever the dude finds amusing..."

Angelica jumped when Chuckie snored again and she whacked him, "Finster!"

Chuckie opened one eye and looked at her, "What? I am trying to sleep."

Angelica growled then removed her legs from him, getting up and going into the kitchen, she got a water bottle then went to the bathroom to fill it, seeing as the kitchen was like a smoke screen with all the flour in the air.


	26. Last day on earth

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: Good...afternoon (its afternoon now) Fanfiction. 1 more chapter today, at least. Maybe 1 more later.  
**

**Rated:T (cause I am paranoid.)  
**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

"This is the experiment that was conducted in the kitchen. This may be our last day alive on earth." Tommy commented, the camera looking down at the food, "If we don't make it alive from this meal...Mom, dad, I love you both."

Phil glared at Tommy, "Its not that bad! Its just Chicken Pot Pie." He served the food to everyone then they all sat down. Susie asked Chuckie to say grace. Chuckie prayed then they all started eating.

Well, they all wanted to start eating, but none of them where brave enough. They watched as Phil ate it with much joy.

Kimmi looked down at the food, eying it, "It won't come to life like Calvin and Hobbes oatmeal will it?"

Susie picked up her fork and started eating, "Yum, this is delicious, Phil."

One by one everyone started eating the 'dangerous' food. Phil had been laughing like a madman, who knows, he could have sneaked rat poison into the food.

Dil's food was gone in a matter of minutes after he tasted it, "Wow, this was really good. More?" He asked Phil with a grin.

Phil was overjoyed that they liked the food. This was something he could make again. He put the food on Dil's plate then devoured his own food.

* * *

Susie opened up her computer and opened up a document, starting on a new story for the newspaper. They wanted her to write another one for back home and she was writing one for the place in Maine. She wrote some interesting stories about a dog for one newspaper and then one about a horse for Maine then she wrote a couple children's poems about sheep for the magazines.

Angelica had received 10 more dresses and skirts to alter for her mother, Lil had received 4 blouses to alter through their e-mails. Angelica sat by Chuckie and looked at him, "I need help with this dress, Finster. I remember that you sew, so what could I do with this?"

Chuckie looked at the dress then tapped on the screen a couple times, moving things around the dress and then going back to reading. Angelica looked at it then made three or four more alterations then sent them back to her mom with a note that Chuckie had helped with most of the alterations.

Dil was making reservations in a notebook for people that wanted their lawns mowed, Tommy was helping by answering the phone. He was better with people then Dil, so it was relatively simple.

With all of them working they where getting ends meet, they had the internet bill, phone bills, cellphone bills, electric and water bills, heating bills, they would be able to pay off the house little by little, and they where able to but grocerys.

Then of course they made just enough to pay off the cars and everything. Angelica and Lil's alterations for Charlotte was enough for the cars and a couple of bills, everything else was paying for things.

Dil said to Tommy, "Okay, so we have two lawns tomorrow, two lawns the next day, then two lawns the next. We are getting payed 10 dollars a lawn. So around $60 in 3 days, thats pretty good."

Tommy nodded then looked at Angelica, "When is our next singing thing?"

Angelica looked at the little calendar that she had on her phone, "In 1 month, our employers already know what we do...So, Susie and Chuck...eh...Finster need to work out what they are going to sing."


	27. OCD

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: Meh brain isn't doing as its told. Feel lucky if this gets past 400 words.  
**

**Rated:T (cause I am paranoid.)  
**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Dil sat upside down on the couch as he waited for everyone to get home. Dil had done one yard and Tommy had done the other. Dil grumbled and watched as Lil ran around the house, "And people mock Chuckie because he is OCD. Look at you! You are worse."

Lil stopped and glared at Dil, "Excuse me? I am not that bad, I am just trying to keep the house clean. Chuckie has to have everything perfect in his room or he will kill the person that wreaked it."

Dil gave her an antagonizing smile, "Oh? It seemed pretty bad to me."

Lil growled then resumed her cleaning, she located the vacuum cleaner and started vacuuming.

Dil huffed and watched as Tommy came in, tracking grass through the living room and going to the shower.

Dil held back a laugh as Lil screeched in frustration and grabbed a broom, sweeping up then re-vacuuming that area.

Lil shot a glare at Dil, "What are you laughing at?"

Dil froze, he must have let out a laugh. This could get very dangerous very fast. He slowly got off the couch and walked around Lil, giving her lots of room, "Uh, I just remembered that I need to e-mail mom."

Lil gave him a evil grin, "Begone, devil. Let me do my work." She resumed vacuuming.

* * *

Angelica and Susie where the first two in the door, Chuckie was following a bit slowly. The poor boy was exhausted. Chuckie walked into the living room and sat down, falling asleep seconds later.

Angelica shook her head and went to her own room, "Don't wake me up until 5:30 or until dinner is ready."

Susie picked up her cross stitching again and glared at it, "Hello devil hobby. I will defeat you."

Phil was already in the kitchen making dinner. He poked his head out and looked at everyone for no apparent reason. He went back in the kitchen and resumed his cooking.

Kimmy rubbed her hands over her face and wondered when she would be able to play the guitar again. She had lots of fun with that.

Tommy was now clean and dressed, walking into the living room and sitting on the ground, his back resting on the wall. He looked around at everyone then at Kimmy, "Tired?"

Kimmy shrugged, "Sorta." She yawned and covered her mouth, trying to stifle it.

Dil walked in with a book in front of him, making sure to avoid Lil at all costs.

Lil did the 'I am watching you' sign and Dil sat down by his brother, giving Lil an innocent smile.

* * *

**531 words! Just barely went over 400.  
**


	28. Shortest Chapter of All

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: And suddenly, when I least expect it, my e-mail is filled with followers. *horror movie music*  
**

**Rated:T (cause I am paranoid.)  
**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Chuckie was in his room, re-arranging things to his new OCD. He moved his bed to the left side of the room, the dressed to the right, the desk to the middle, and he rearranged his closet by color.

Dil poked his head in and watched before asking, "Do you need help, Chuckster?"

Chuckie looked at Dil and shook his head, "No, its just my OCD. If I don't fix it now it will haunt me for the rest of my life. Not even kidding."

Dil nodded slowly then left, he looked at Kimmi when he walked back in the room, "Your brother has it bad."

Kimmi raised an eyebrow at him, "No kidding? I have lived with him for most of my life."

Tommy shook his head, "It certainly explains some of his obsessions. Like the You Gotta Go cards."

"Sometimes he is still obsessed with them." Kimmi commented and she stood up, going to the kitchen to see if dinner was ready.

Phil was leaning on the counter, obviously waiting for the food to be done.

"Whatcha making, Phil?" Kimmi asked with a bright smile.

Phil gave the younger girl a smile, "Ham, Potato, and Carrot casserole. You will all love it."

Kimmi nodded then reported to the rest of the group.

Susie looked thoughtful, "I am sure anything that Phil makes will be good."

Lil grinned at them, "Yeah, but he could still unintentionally kill us."

Dil sat by Lil and smiled, "No, he wouldn't kill us. Even unintentionally. He is a very good cook. I will stand up for my man, Phil."

Lil rolled her eyes and scooted away from Dil, "Yeah, whatever."

Dil threw his arms around Lil dramatically, "I have cooties!"

Lil appeared unimpressed and she shook Dil off.

* * *

**This is a lot shorter then normal. My sister is OCD by the way, and Chuckie reminds me of the way she acts.  
**


	29. 2nd shortest chapter

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: Finally home. I am not sure which is worse, keeping Great Grandma from setting the table or keeping dumb dog from barking.  
**

**Rated:T (cause I am paranoid.)  
**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Dil and Lil where now plotting on how to set Kimmi and Tommy up together. Dil pulled Lil into the backyard and rubbed his hands together, "Maine is cold."

Lil shook her head and walked inside, grabbing a couple of coats, "Really? I could never have noticed."

Dil took one and rolled his eyes at Lil, "Anywho, the reason why I abducted you is because I need help setting Kimmi and Tommy up. And I am not so good at the art of being...you know..."

Lil shook her head, "Yeah, so basically you will be the brains of this operation and I will be the person that does the deed?"

Dil grinned and nodded, "Yep!" He stuck his hands in the coat pockets, "Why did Angelica pick Maine? Why couldn't she have picked Texas or Kansas? At least those places are warmer."

Lil tilted her head, "You can add stuff to keep warm, there is only so much you can take away legally to be cooler."

Dil huffed and glared at her, "Yeah, but I would rather be warmer then cooler."

Lil smiled again and then looked up at the sky, "But you can see more stars here."

Dil looked up at the stars and appeared thoughtful, "Thats true."

Lil grinned at Dil, "So, whats the plan for Kim and Tom?"

Dil cackled then looked back at Lil, "Hurm, I think that if we all planned it right we...uh...wait a second." He wrinkled his brow and considered the options, "We could lock them in the kitchen?"

Lil stifled a giggle, "Dil, there are several ways out of the kitchen." She looked thoughtful then said, "We could lock them in the closet. That will be a lot easier."

Dil nodded and grinned again, "Tomorrow we shall lock them in the closet."

Lil dragged Dil back inside and said, "Don't tell Chuckie. He will try to stop us. We should only tell Phil and Angelica."

Dil allowed the smaller girl to drag him back inside, "You're the boss."

* * *

**this is shorter then I wanted. The next chapter should be longer.  
**


	30. Captured

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: Umm...Writing this chapter then I will need to get my sister to read the last two chapters and give ideas.  
**

**Rated:T (cause I am paranoid.)  
**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

The next morning Lil had already told Phil and Angelica about the plot to lock Kimmi and Tommy in the closet together. Angelica pointed out a few weak points in the door and they fixed it and took out anything that might help them escape.

Phil picked up the sleeping Tommy and set him in the closet then he went and got Kimmi, setting her in as well. Kimmi's boss had already been informed that she would not be coming to work.

Sense Tommy was self employed there was no need to inform anyone. Lil would be helping Dil with mowing lawns, no one wanted to be there in case Tommy or Kimmi decided to bust down the door.

Phil quickly retreated and they locked the closet.

Angelica suddenly felt alarmed, "What do we tell Chuckie?"

Chuckie rubbed his eyes as he came in the living room, "Tell me what?"

Dil grinned and said, "How should we tell you nicely that you look like the male version of Medusa when you wake up in the morning?"

Chuckie glared at Dil then walked to the kitchen, "When I am done with my coffee I will kill you."

Angelica grinned at Phil and made a motion that she had dumped the coffee down the drain, all three of them tried not to laugh as Chuckie ranted to himself about the irresponsibility of the people he was currently residing with.

Lil smiled then dragged Dil by the arm out the door. Dil said, "This should get interesting when they wake up."

Lil shushed him and continued to drag him down the street until Dil reminded her that they needed to bring the lawn mower and a few other things.

Susie had woken up and Phil removed her from the household.

Angelica got Chuckie to leave the house without Kimmi, convincing him that his baby sister would be okay.

* * *

Tommy was the first to arise from his sleeping zombi like state. He stood up and whacked his head off the bar that holds coats and he rubbed his head, "Ow, what the heck?"

Then he looked around the room and his eyes narrowed, this was obviously a sick joke played on him by one of the gang. He turned to open the door and it wouldn't budge. Tommy jiggled it then kneed the door, yelping and limping around until he tripped over a person on the floor. It was Kimmi. Tommy gently shook Kimmi, "Kim, the gang locked us in the closet."

Kimmi yawned and sat up, blinking until her eyes focused, "What?" She stood up and bonked her head on the rail thing, "Owww..." She walked towards the door and shook the handle, but it wouldn't come unlocked.

Tommy rubbed his hands over his face, "Wow, this is a pain in the butt."

Kimmi grumbled under her breath, "I was thinking a much more foul word then butt."

Tommy studied the pole then took it down, "This should work."

Kimmi ducked and grabbed it from him, "Absolutely not, I am not ready to have a serious head injury."

Tommy grumbled again then crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah, well I don't want to stay in here for the rest of my life."

Kimmi and Tommy both stood and studied the door, trying to figure the best way to escape from their cage.

* * *

**this is shorter then I wanted. The next chapter should be longer.  
**


	31. Escape

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: Okay, well, Sis hasn't read it but I think I have a few ideas.  
**

**Rated:T (cause I am paranoid.)  
**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Kimmi and Tommy where both sitting across from each other, thinking. Neither could come up with a good idea on how to get out. The gang had cleared the whole closet of everything and anything that would allow them to get out.

Tommy huffed and set his head in his hands, then commenced to run his hands through his hair, an agitated expression on his face.

Kimmi tried not to smile at the way Tommy was acting, he was acting as if it where the end of the world. She looked at the door and lunged at it when she heard someone come in the house, "HELP!"

Not long after they heard Chuckie's perinoid voice, "Kimmi? Tommy? OHMAHGOODNESS, what are you doing in there?" Chuckie jiggled the door then growled, "And why is it locked?"

Tommy waved his arms around in the air, "Chuckster! I dunno and I don't care!"

They heard Susie's voice yelling at Phil, "Ya moron!"

"Why is it always my fault?"

"I don't think either Davill's are innocent in this case." Susie grumbled.

Dil reached into his pocket and his eyes zoned, "Oh no, I lost the key."

"YOU WHAT?" Angelica yelled then she ranted, "Who gave the key to Dil?"

Lil raised her hand timidly and hid behind Dil when Angelica yelled at her, "I told you to give the key to the MOST responsible person! He is not the most responsible!"

Dil raised an eyebrow at her and commented dryly, "I resemble that remark."

Susie pulled the hinges off the door and it fell in, then Dil stuck his hands in his pockets, showing the key, "Whoa...hey, I found it!"

In about 10 seconds Kimmi was on Dil and pinned him to the ground, "You are soooo lucky you didn't actually loose the key. This band would be without a pianist."

Dil smiled weakly and pushed the smaller girl off, "Yep, lucky."

Tommy came out with a grin, "I don't know what that whole thing was about, but can we never do that again? I don't enjoy being locked in the closet."

* * *

**I am sorry, this is short.  
**


	32. Thoughts

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: Okay, well, Sis hasn't read it but I think I have a few ideas.  
**

**Rated:T (cause I am paranoid.)  
**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Dil's brilliant plan had failed, they didn't get the two to like each other. Dil and Lil where plotting again, "Dil, what should we do now? The closet didn't work."

Dil shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I know that they like each other, so maybe we should let them come by it naturally? I almost died, I would rather not relive that."

Lil smiled and nodded, "Yes, perhaps that would be best." She set her chin on her hand and looked over at Susie and her brother, "Those two like each other too. Which is surprising because they do butt heads a lot."

Dil grinned and said with laughter in his voice, "Then Chuckie and Angelica. Who ever would have thought it? I certainly wouldn't have."

Lil giggled, "It is weird, Angelica used to be so mean to Chuckie. Now Angelica struggles to stay mean to him and Chuckie has been standing his ground."

Dil watched as Phil struck a pose and Susie face palmed, "The gang keeps getting weirder and weirder. I however, hold the prize for being the weirdest."

Lil shook her head and grinned, "Looks like Phil is in competition for that role."

Dil rolled his eyes and fell backwards dramatically, "Why?! Meh role must stay!"

Lil shook her head and nudged him, "Your crazy."

Dil chortled then grinned at her, "Yup, I am most definitely crazy."

* * *

Phil was enjoying tormenting Susie, just a minute before he had asked if she knew how good looking he was. Now, her reaction was hilarious. First she flushed red then she face palmed. Phil chuckled then poked his friend, "Are you going to be alright?"

Susie punched his arm and gave him a fierce glare, "Don't mess with me, I am on my month."

Phil looked oblivious till he put two and two together, he looked awkward and scooted away from Susie, "You are the violent type? Like Lil?"

Susie crossed her arms over her chest and continued her glare at him, "Yes, I am the violent type."

Phil gave her a weak smile and moved away quickly, "Yeah, I just remembered that I need to get dinner ready."

Susie gave him a fanged grin, "Good choice, Davill, good choice."

* * *

Chuckie was cleaning his room obsessively compulsively again, he heard Angelica come in, "Hi Ang."

Angelica was surprised that he knew she was their without hearing her voice, "Hi Finster. Can you do me a favor and do a few alters to this?" She offered him her cellphone.

Chuckie took it and tapped the screen, making a few alterations then handing it back to Angelica, "There you go." He went back to cleaning, not aware that Angelica was watching with a worried expression.

Angelica asked, "Are you alright, Chuckie?" She watched him for a few moments then asked another question, "Why are you so...OCD?"

Chuckie shrugged, "I dunno, come by it naturally I guess. Dad said that mom was OCD, except she was the type the scrubbed her hands until they bled."

Angelica nodded then gave Chuckie a smile, "Its alright, Chuck. I won't tell anyone about your obsession with cleaning your room, not like it is very unnoticeable anyways."

* * *

Kimmi and Tommy where now playing a game called Nerts, it was normally a fast paced game if there are 3+ people, but no one else wanted to play. Besides the fact if the whole gang played it was very likely that they would get into a fist fight.

Kimmi put her two on the ace, "This is boreing. I wonder if we can get Dil or Susie to play, they are always fun."

Tommy winced, "They bring out the worst in each other. Actually this game brings out the worst in us." He put out an ace then shook his head, "What do you make of Dil and Lil?"

Kimmi grinned and commented, "They have an interesting relationship. I think they will eventually date."

Tommy half smiled, "I suppose they will."


	33. Something to remember me by

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: Well, my reviewers. I need more ideas for this story. I am opened to suggestions.  
**

**Rated:T (cause I am paranoid.)  
**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

They where going on another tour again, they started with a few birthday parties again then a few favors, like cousin's birthday parties then they went to bigger venues. Darrel followed them around like a bad habit, but now that Angelica could take care of herself it didn't bother her as much.

Darrel often tried to sweet talk her but Angelica kept remembering the abuse that she received from him. Angelica walked away from Darrel every time and then if he was scaring her she would find Chuckie, Wally, or Francine. Kimmi was a last resort, because she wanted Darrel to give her a reason to beat the snot out of him.

Tommy was placing his video cameras on the stage in such a way to get the angles he would need. He enlisted Wally and Angelica's help for the cameras, Francine didn't want to work a camera, she was happy to be Angelica's bodyguard.

Lil caught sight of someone that she recognized as a tabloid writer, she became concerned, knowing that soon a pack of lies would be following them. She looked at Dil and he returned the concerned expression, he also knew what could come of this. A news reporter was one thing, a tabloid was a totally different monster.

Phil waved cheerily at the tabloid author and cause Susie to face palm, obviously Phil didn't understand why everyone was acting as if their pants where on fire.

Tommy saw the man and thought, _Oh crap._

The man started taking pictures and talking to the sponsors of the stage and everything. He walked over to Tommy and smiled at him, "Tommy Pickles?"

Tommy decided to be friendly, he offered the man his hand to shake, "Yep, thats me. What can I help you with?"

The man looked at Darrel and said, "First off, can you tell me who that man is? He seems to follow you everywhere."

Tommy hesitated then shook his head, "I don't have the liberty to discuss that."

The man, Mr. Ditz, asked, "Alright, can you tell me about any blossoming relationships in your little group?"

Tommy smiled patronizingly at the man, "I am not in liberty to discuss that either."

Mr. Ditz's eyes narrowed then he looked at Angelica, "What role does that stunning young women play?"

Tommy didn't mind giving that information away, "She is our agent, she is also my cousin."

Mr. Ditz looked slightly interested now, "Is there anyone else you are related to here?"

Tommy pointed at Dil, "Yeah, the pianist."

Dil made a show of picking his nose, he wanted to give this man something to remember him by.

Mr. Ditz made a face then walked away, "Thank you for your information, I will continue interviewing others."

Tommy looked at Dil then laughed, "What are you doing?"

Dil grinned, "Giving the liar something to remember me by."

Lil was laughing so hard she was doubled nearly in half, "The expression on his face was priceless!"


	34. Tabloid

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: Well, my reviewers. I need more ideas for this story. I am opened to suggestions.  
**

**Rated:T (cause I am paranoid.)  
**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Unfortunately the front page of said tabloid had a picture of Dil digging for gold. However, no one would be fooled into thinking that they where normal. Kimmi was reading it and she wrinkled her nose, "They figured out who Darrel is. They gave the least amount of information as possible, so...At least they have some common sense."

Dil smiled and took the tabloid, admiring the picture of himself, "Well, no one will be confused into thinking that we are normal. Hm, thats a nice picture of me, I might need to buy myself a copy and hang it up on my wall."

Lil muttered, "You are all so weird." She texted away on her cellphone, ignoring Dil when he read over her shoulder.

Dil said with a grin, "No, I am weird. That title is reserved for me, remember?" He rolled off the couch and huffed, "Where is the Chuck Man?"

Chuckie came in and cleaned the living room.

Kimmi yelled, "Everyone take cover! The OCD had left the confines of his room!" Kimmi dove behind the couch and everyone stared at where she left.

Angelica looked at Chuckie then said, "Are you going to be okay, Chuckie?"

Chuckie looked at Angelica and smiled, "Sure." He was going through a rough time, he didn't seem to be doing alright.

* * *

Phil was cooking away in the kitchen, Susie was doing prep work.

Susie got all the carrots, potatoes, celery, and onions ready. Once she was done Phil put them in the soup then added chicken.

Phil sat on a kitchen chair as he waited for the food to cook, "So, Susie...Why didn't you want to finish college?"

Susie appeared thoughtful, "I have always wanted to sing, when you all asked me if I wanted to sing along with the Chuckster...It was a done deal. A Lawyer or a singer. No competition for me."

Phil nodded and half smiled, "I guess that makes sense." He leaned back and said, "If we ever retire from singing I think I will become a pastry chef or something of the sort."

Susie nodded and tilted her head, "I think you would be good at that." She looked towards the door, watching as Dil ran by with Lil on his back, "Looks like Dil is giving her another piggyback ride."

Phil smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, "They are probably going to end up getting married."

Susie smiled as well, "You are probably right." She leaned back on the counter and watched as Dil ran by again with Lil on his back, laughing.

Phil watched Susie as she chuckled about Dil and Lil, he really liked Susie, but he didn't know how to tell her. Maybe he should ask Angelica, hopefully she wouldn't make fun of him.


	35. Laughter

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: Well, my reviewers. I need more ideas for this story. I am opened to suggestions.  
**

**Rated:T (cause I am paranoid.)  
**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Angelica laughed loudly and covered her own mouth, shaking from the laughter, "How you want to tell Susie? Well, Phil, walk up to her and tell her." Angelica didn't understand guys, "Sometimes they just want you to make the first move or whatever."

Phil was afraid that Angelica would laugh at him and she did. He snorted, "Just tell her? What if I am rejected? I am Seventeen, she is Nineteen. Could be considered illegal."

Angelica gave him a long slow look, as if she was being condescending, something she had mastered very efficiently, "You are going to be eighteen this year. Just tell her. I don't want to hear it, I am having my own problems trying to keep the Chuckster from worrying himself to death."

Phil crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, "What if I am rejected?"

Angelica gave him a fake sweet smile, "Then you will have to move on with your life, Davill."

Phil huffed then walked away, leaving the cafe where Angelica worked. He had taken Angelica where Susie couldn't find them so he could talk to her. Angelica's boss found it funny that Phil was having girl troubles and needed Angelica's help.

Lil and Dil seemed to be having fun again, they where inside and they where playing Risk. Lil was winning and giggling insanely. Dil was growling at the pieces on the board, "You idiots! We are trying to take over the world! Not make friends with the enemy and say, 'Oh, go ahead, take the land. I don't mind!'"

Phil smiled and shook his head as he came in, he walked into the kitchen and started preparing dinner, "Where is Tommy?"

Lil called into the kitchen, "Tommy went to mow some lawns, he only had two and figured he could do them on his own."

Phil returned to cooking and smiled a bit, he hoped Chuckie's OCD didn't make him irritated.


	36. Cleaning to the hearts content

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: Well, my reviewers. I need more ideas for this story. I am opened to suggestions.  
**

**Rated:T (cause I am paranoid.)  
**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Susie had started feeling annoyed with Phil, he seemed to be avoiding her lately. She didn't like that one bit. Susie wasn't sure why so she went to Angelica, she grabbed her friend and dragged her out of the house and said that they where going for a walk.

Angelica's first thought was that she was in trouble, but she wasn't bothered, "What is it, Susie?"

Susie rubbed her hands over her face, "Phil has been avoiding me and I don't know why! I thought we where friends...but now he acts like I have a sickness."

Angelica debated in her head if she should tell Susie or not, she voted to do so, "Phil has a crush on you, he is scared to death because of it."

Susie looked thoughtful, "Oh? Why doesn't he just tell me?" She wasn't phased that Angelica had told her.

Angelica shrugged, "He is scared of rejection. Wait it out, it may take 15 years but he will eventually tell you."

Susie shook her head and looked back at the house, hearing Chuckie cleaning in Phil's kitchen. She knew because of all the very interesting words coming from the kitchen and Chuckie defending his actions.

Angelica sighed and started walking back, "Chuck keeps getting worse, there must be some way to focus his OCD on a good thing. He could become a cleaning man, he would be the best person for the job. Although I don't think the boss would be willing to give him up. He always has the cafe it top shape."

Susie groaned and followed Angelica, "I wish he would just stop!"

Angelica snapped defensively, "He can't just stop, its a mental disorder that makes you obsessively compulsively think about things until you do them!" Angelica felt very protective of Chuckie lately, it wasn't natural for her to be so worried about someone.

* * *

Phil chased Chuckie out of the kitchen, he stalked back into the kitchen growling curse words and insults.

Dil had gotten Tommy and Kimmi to play Nerts with him and Lil. Dil and Tommy watched as Chuckie sat down on the couch and did a strange rocking thing, his eye twitching.

Dil said quietly to Tommy, "I don't think the Chuck Man is doing so good."

Angelica came in and viewed the scene before her, she walked over and sat by Chuckie, "Are you alright, Finster?"

Chuckie laughed insanely, "I am great! Fine! Never better!"

Angelica grew even more concerned, "Chuckie...get a grip."

Chuckie looked at Angelica and muttered, "Sorry, I feel like I have to clean the whole house before it stops."

Angelica nodded then looked for a hotel, "We will move out for a full day, you will have full access to the house and can clean it to your hearts content."


	37. Cleaning to the Hearts Content 2

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: Well, my reviewers. I need more ideas for this story. I am opened to suggestions.  
**

**Rated:T (cause I am paranoid.)  
**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Chuckie could have hugged Angelica, after they had all left he had a crazy cleaning spree. He started in the bathrooms, he put on a mask to cover his mouth and nose so he wouldn't get ill. He finished the bathrooms then went into the guys room to clean next. Dil's room was pretty much the worst with Phil as a contender. Tommy's was the cleanest next to Chuckies.

After he finished the boys bedrooms he started on the girls, he cleaned under the beds and everywhere. Angelica's was spotless as well as Lils. Susie and Kimmi had the worst rooms. It took Chuckie 6 hours to clean their rooms, after he got out of there he attacked the living room as if it where a living monster. He vacuumed and dusted then rearranged the furniture.

After he finished with the living room he went to the dining room. It was a very clean room and he managed to get it clean in less then 1 hour. After he was done with that he ran into the kitchen and started cleaning, polishing, dusting, and alphabetizing the food. After he finished with that he made sure all the instrument where clean and he collapsed in a chair.

It was only 7:00PM. He had the rest of the day to himself, everyone would be coming home tomorrow...Chuckie sighed then grabbed a notebook, he started writing down what he had done to the house. After he was done with that he played solitair. He found it was very lonely being in the house all by himself.

* * *

Susie shook her head, "You know that the Chuckster will go crazy in the house by himself."

Angelica had thought about that briefly, "Does he know how to cook? I doubt he ate all day if he was cleaning."

Dil barked with laughter, "No, he doesn't know how to cook! He would probably burn the place down unintentionally."

Angelica became concerned then she looked at her phone, she dialed Chuckies number and called him, "Chuckie? Yeah, I am coming back. I will make you dinner, just open the windows to let the smoke out. No fire? Excellent." Angelica grabbed her coat and put it on, pulling on her shoes then running out the door. She got in the car and drove back to the house, evidently Dil's prediction had been correct.

Once she got there she got out and went inside, coughing when smoke came out. She left the door opened and put the screen in, so no bugs could get in. She walked in the kitchen and threw opened the windows, finding Chuckie pushing windows opened all throughout the house.

Angelica shook her head, "Finster, if you didn't know how to cook, you could have told me. I can't cook either but I brought some microwave dinners."

Chuckie looked relieved, "Thank goodness."


	38. Fairly obvious burn

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: Well, my reviewers. I need more ideas for this story. I am opened to suggestions.  
**

**Rated:T (cause I am paranoid.)  
**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

Well, sense the house had filled with smoke Chuckie had to clean the whole house again and use the stink of fabreeze. Angelica sat very still in the kitchen as she watched the crazy boy clean. Angelica shook her head and watched as a mop went across the floor at a rapid rate. The kitchen floor was the last thing he was cleaning, and she had no earthly clue why.

Chuckie finished then sat down in a chair across from Angelica at the kitchen table, "Sorry."

Angelica looked worried and asked, "Will you be okay when everyone comes back?"

Chuckie nodded and smiled, "Yeah, OCD can stay in my room again."

Angelica smiled then nodded, "That is good, I would rather that it stayed in your room." She pushed over one of the microwave meals and grabbed a couple of forks, "Here." She handed him one.

Chuckie started eating and he appeared thoughtful, "How does Phil do it? He always get the cooking precisely right."

Angelica smiled a bit and said, "He has been doing it sense he was 11, remember? He has had lots of practice."

Chuckie nodded, "Thats true." He continued eating, thinking about his own OCD. He was prone to cleaning his room and the bathroom crazily, and now it had migrated to the whole house. Chuckie hoped that this was a once a month thing...and not an every day thing like his room and bathroom was.

Angelica's own mind was in a whirl, Chuckie's OCD had gotten worse. She was feeling stressed out with her three jobs. Manager, Designer, and waitress. She may as well have four if she has to kick 6 members out of the house in order to keep Chuckie from loosing his mind.

* * *

Dil was sitting upside down, Angelica had reserved two rooms. One for the boys and one for the girls, and it was a nice hotel. Dil looked at his brother and Phil, "So, when do you think the Chuck man will be better?"

Tommy shrugged, "He will be better after his day of cleaning. Good thing Angelica went to Chuckie though, she can at least make sure he is distracted from the OCD."

Phil huffed, "You act like its a sickness that can be given away. Its just something he has difficulty controlling, and Angelica was nice enough to help."

A knock came on the door and Tommy let Kimmi, Lil, and Susie in. Kimmi had brought in a pizza and a couple of other wheat and dairy free things.

Phil hugged his sister and grinned, "We are starving!"

Lil rolled her eyes and elbowed her brother in the ribs, "Yeah, we figured you wouldn't remember to feed yourselves."

Dil looked at Tommy, both boys figured that was a fairly obvious burn.


	39. Very strange indeed

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: Need ideas. My brain is empty...Or is it even there? Maybe it went on vacation.  
**

**Rated:T (cause I am paranoid.)  
**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

The gang was a little more then thrilled when they where sent back to the house. Dil gave Chuckie a giant hug and said, "I am so glad you are doing better, Chuck man!"

Chuckie gently pried the younger boy off of him and said, "Yeah, sure..." He twitched and corrected Dils hat, sending a new wave of concern through them. Chuckie looked at all of them, "What? His hat was almost falling off."

Angelica shook her head at them and put her fists on her hips, "You all need to cut it out, Chuckie is fine! What he has is not catching and it can be controlled. You all need to get a grip on yourselves."

Tommy held up his hands and looked at his cousin, "Ang, its fine. We where just a little concerned."

Kimmi asked bluntly, "Susie is on her girltime, are you on yours?"

Angelica's eyes got big as saucers and she growled, "That is none of anyones beeswax."

Lil smiled, "Yeah, you are." She ducked when Angelica tried to whack Lil with her purse. Lil hid behind Dil and said, "She is your cousin, protect me."

Dil put his hands on his cousin's shoulders, effectively stopping Angelica, "Cool it, you need a midol and nap."

Angelica looked defeated as she did as she was told, "Yeah, you are probably right." She found the pain killers then wandered back to her room, having to be redirected by Phil or Chuckie.

Susie was already in her room, she wasn't doing so good this time. Her girl time lasted for at least a week, sometimes two.

Dil looked at Lil and said with a pleading voice, "Please tell me that you aren't next, I don't think we can handle 4 women."

Kimmi grinned and looked at Lil, both shook their heads and walked to the living room to watch a movie. Dil, Tommy, and Chuckie went to go with the girls while Phil went in the kitchen to cook dinner.

* * *

Chuckie was busy sewing in his room, they could all hear the sewing contraption going, they enjoyed listening to Chuckie singing to himself as he worked. Until Angelica yelled at him to shut up from her room.

Chuckie stopped for a minute then sang loudly and off key, mainly to make a point. He knew that the point was made when Angelica came in and Chuckie came out with a black eye and getting some ice.

Angelica was fine later and she realized that they had at least 10 singing places to start in the next month, and they would all wonder why Chuckie had a black eye. That could be embarrassing for him.

Chuckie grinned at Angelica when she voiced her concern, "I will tell them the truth."

Angelica gaped at Chuckie then shook her head, walking back to her room. He was very strange, very strange indeed.


	40. Blue Police Box

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: I am so sorry, I haven't been writing very much. I am about to make a Reference to Doctor Who.  
**

**Rated:T (cause I am paranoid.)  
**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

They where on the road again and Dil said randomly, "I saw a weird man in a blue box once. He was wearing leather...And he had a women from London with him."

Lil, Kimmi, and Tommy all looked at Dil like he was crazy. Lil said carefully, "Are you sure you...weren't hallucinating?"

Dil shot Lil a look, "No, No I wasn't." He went into more detail, "It was a Police Box, but he called it a Tardis. His name was the Doctor and the women with him was named Rose...They seemed to like each other quite a bit."

Tommy asked as carefully as Lil, "How old where you when you started seeing things?"

Dil looked at Tommy with a bored expression, "Um...I saw the Tardis when I was...13."

Kimmi shook her head and looked out the window, not getting involved in that conversation.

Susie smiled and looked back at them in the rear view mirror, "Are y'all ready? We are almost there, and apparently we are a hit."

Angelica looked like a nervous wreak, for once herself and Chuckie where having the same reaction to seeing so many people. Angelica looked at Phil and saw that he seemed completely calm.

So Phil was volunteered to get off of the bus/van first with Wally and Francine. Phil was very gracious with all the people and made sure that Chuckie and Angelica got in without any confrontation. Susie came in the back and mostly talked to kids 10 and under. She signed something for a couple of people then caught up with the group.

Dil enjoyed the attention, signing everyones stuff that he could before he had to go in. He mainly stayed by the younger children, talking to them and making goofy faces, causing people to laugh. Dil smiled then went inside when Susie called for him.

Angelica was more then happy to be by Wally and Francine, both bodyguards where making sure to stay as close to Angelica as possible, the whole place was crowded. And they knew that Darrel had to be close.

Phil looked around and made sure that everyone was there, then they started.

* * *

As soon as the concert was over they made sure to escort Angelica and Chuckie out. Phil, Lil, Kimmi, Dil and Susie signed things. Tommy was happy to follow Chuckie and Angelica out.

Dil was the happiest one and the last one to leave. Dil got into the van and they started off. Lil giggled, "How come so many little kids like you so much?"

Dil shrugged, "I dunno, maybe cause I act normal?" He smiled and pulled his hat over his eyes. He had changed from the Sherpa hat to a baseball cap, "Wake me when we get to where we are going."

Kimmi was falling asleep and she muttered, "Wake me as well."

Susie chuckled, "I drank an Energy drink, I am good for a few hours." She was soon on the highway and was amused to find that everyone was snoring but Phil, who was trying to stay awake for her sake.

Susie said to Phil gently, "You can go to sleep." She kept her eyes on the road.

Phil shook his head and yawned, "I know someone needs to be awake with the driver, my mother always had to for my dad...It helps keep the other person awake."

Susie smiled and shook her head, "Just go to sleep."

As Phil fell asleep, looking out the window, he could have sworn that he had seen a blue police box twirling through the sky.


	41. More Police Box

Fifteen and up

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not want to sell this, it is not mine, (thank goodness), and I write it for fun.  
**

**My Comments: I am so sorry, I haven't been writing very much. I am about to make a Reference to Doctor Who.  
**

**Rated:T (cause I am paranoid.)  
**

**They have moved to Maine**

**About: Dill is Fifteen, Tommy is Sixteen, everyone else is older then them. **

**Pairings: Tommy X Kimmy, Dill X Lil, Phil X Susie, Angelica X Chuckie (I think that covers everyone)**

Story

As their fame grew Lil grew increasingly nervous about going on stage, "Guys, what if someone decides to take a shot at us? I mean, Darrel is finally leaving us alone, but what if he comes back?"

Dil and Angelica both looked at Lil like she was crazy and Dil said, "Well, I don't think anyone would." He rubbed his hands over his face, "But that doesn't mean they won't. Wait..." He suddenly looked alarmed, "Chuckie didn't hear you did he?"

Chuckie rolled his eyes, "Of course I heard her. But you can't control what people do, so I won't OCD about it. What I am worrying about right now is the state this car is in. Look at it! Wrappers all over the place and pizza boxes. It looks as if a tornado attacked it!"

Angelica hid a smile with her hand and focused on her phone, wrinkling her eyebrows at a difficult dress, "How in the world does she want me to alter this one?"

Chuckie took her phone and looked at it, reading what her mother wanted done. He nodded and did the proper things and handed them back, "Here ya go."

Angelica smiled brightly and sent the alteration with a note that Chuckie did it, "Thanks."

Dil laid down on one of the seats and made an bored moan, "I am so bored. Help meh." He pretended to die and fall off the chair. Lil looked unimpressed and said with a semi sweet voice, "I see why you would be seeing blue police boxes."

"I did!" Dil said with indigence, "It was blue and he showed up a couple different times looking different each time and having a different lady with him! All of them British!"

"I just think you have a thing for British people." Lil teased, causing Dil to playfully whack at her.

Tommy and Kimmy where not paying attention as they where in the midst of a poke war.

Susie looked at them and said, "We are almost there, but police officers have surrounded it and have their guns out. I think something is going on."


End file.
